the dark side of me
by cute-nico
Summary: Maura s past has came back to haunt her once more . can Jane save her friend from the darkness that lies within? will Maura be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"How is school?"

"It's boring, all the questions are easy and I'm always the 1st"

"What did dad say when he saw your grades card?"

Maura pouted "he said 'good maybe you have a chance of being as great as your brother' he always say that!" she crossed her arms in anger

He laughed at her pouted face and her mimic of their father. Looking at the sky from their backyard he spoke again this time serious but calm voice "do you hate me Maura?"

"What? no …I" _maybe I do …. About Henry, but no I can never hate him_ Maura shook her head as if to clear it out of these thoughts

"Maura, we are siblings. That means we share a special bond, we are all that each other has. Even if you do hate me, even if I became nothing more than an obstacle for you to over come. I'll _always_ be here, that's what big brothers are for" Henry turned with a worm smile on his face to face his little sister.

"Foolish little sis….. If you wish to kill me: hate me, despise me. Run and run and cling to life and one day come find me with matching skills … and kill me"

"Why Henry, why did you do that?" tears were streaming down her face as he tried hard not to faint

"I've only played the role of the brother you have always dreamed of to measure your vessel" his voice was as cold as ice and his eyes were dead as he glared at her trembling small form. "You're not even worth killing"


	2. Chapter 2

Today was just like any normal day at the office, Jane trying to catch the bad guys while Maura worked in the solitary of her morgue. She didn't mind it thought, trying to fit in with other people always took a lot of energy out of her.

She liked dissecting people, it gave her the ability to know them without boundaries, the dead can never pretend to be something that their not and surly they could never betray her in any kind of way. Today is quit slow, she had only one autopsy to perform and some paper works to go through. She took her time and worked very slowly trying to kill the extra time she had. That didn't work, even at her half speed she managed to complete her work before lunch time.

She tried calling Jane, but she kept getting her voicemail. Maura took off her lap cot and headed up stairs. As the elevator doors opened, all she saw was a man running toward her with a knife in his hand and Jane running behind him. She didn't have time to think about anything at all.

_Make it in time make it in time _is all that Jane thought off when she caught a glimpse of Maura in the elevator and she could feel her pulse ringing in her ears. "Mauraaa!" she screamed and all she could think about is _oh gad oh gad, this is not good_.

the next thing anyone saw was the suspect lying flat on his back wincing in pain and Maura standing with the knife in her hand. Maura didn't move she kept staring at the knife in her hand. Two cops came and took the suspect as he was yelling "fucking bitch, she broke my wriest. You saw that right? I want to file charges". "It's called self defense asshole" Jane yelled back annoyed.

Jane focused on Maura who was still holding the knife "Maura?"

Maura blinked as if she just realized were she was, she raised her head smiling and said " looks like you have your hands full here. I thought we could go have lunch, oh well call me when you have time" she handed Jane the knife and reentered the elevator.

"where the hell did that come from?" Korsak said amazed at Maura`s fast refluxes.

"I have no Idea" Jane chuckled and when back to work. There was no way in hell she was letting this thing go, she was going to be free in fifteen minutes even if it meant that making frost doing her job.

As Maura reached the morgues door, she had a hard time controlling her breathing _what was that Maura? It's been years since your last training. You have closed that chapter of your life a long time ago and it will not open again. Calm down, you're ok nothing happened. What do you mean nothing happened everyone saw what you just did! A rush of adrenalin would cause things like this right? I could say it was just the adrenalin. Calm down calm down, breath._

"Hey Maura, guess what?"

"You know I don't guess Jane, what is it?"

"I've just found time to go for lunch, come on let's go!" Jane tried sounding as much excited as she could. Maura hesitated first but said yes.

The meal was silent with a few Chet chat here and there "soo Maura, I was meaning to ask you, where did you get that badass move?" Jane stopped eating and looked at Maura.

"An adrenalin rush could make people do a lot of things" Maura replied quietly and continued eating.

Jane crossed her arms "but that was not one of them, people train hard for these kind of moves"

"so?" Maura was still playing dumb. Jane knew what Maura was doing, she always did this when she didn`t want to answer

"sooo, did you?"

" Did I what?" Maura was eating and keeping her sight on her plate.

"Did you or did you not train for that move?"

"I did and please stop integrating me" Maura said quietly annoyed.

"But….but I gave you defensive classes".

"I can't see what does this have to do with our conversation" Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane.

"You could have at least told me instead of making me look like a fool trying to teach you basis you already know".

Maura wiped her lips with her Napkin "Well, first of all you did not ask if I knew them. Second, you offered and I accepted because I like spending time with you" Maura smiled at Jane causing Jane to smile back

"I like spending time with you too…. But don't think your over the hock yet misse" Jane pointed a finger at Maura making them both giggle.

Later that week, Jane and Maura were enjoying a quiet evening at Maura`s house. Jane was picking at some threads in her shirt "So there must`ve been a reason for you to learn those defensive move".

Maura sipped her wine" actually most of my 'moves' are offensive not defensive" Maura smiled and hid her laugh as she saw Jane`s face ,she knew that Jane was not going to let it go .

she refilled her wine glass and sat next to a very eager Jane on the sofa . "There was another family before the isles, the greens" Jane opened her mouth to say something but Maura raised her hand and said "I know, I know. Just let me continue then you can say all the jokes you have" seeing Jane nodding Maura continued

"they were very different from the isles, they were worm and caring for one another. I had an older brother; he was seven years older than me. He could do anything and I wanted to be just like him, to this family Physical and mental ability were very important. I studied, I tainted hard to try to catch up to him, but I never did. I was with them until I was 8 years old, then something happen and I became isles. I kept training even after that because I kept hoping to find him when I grow up, but i never did and that's it" Maura smiled at Jane and shrugged.

"I can find him if you like?" Jane offered

"NOOOO" sensing what she just did Maura smiled "no need"


	3. Chapter 3

Maura lay that night on her bed facing the ceiling. _Henry_ she could feel a stray tear escapes her eye as she raised her hand. She rested two fingers on her forehead and closed her eyes.

" _Henry, do you think you could teach me how to throw a knife?" a seven years old Maura was holding her hands behind her back and rocking forward and backward on her heals with a sheepish smile on her face_

"_I'm busy, why don't you ask dad to teach you?" Henry was busy tying his shoes to notice Maura's pout _

"_He said your better than him, even a kid like me can see that" Maura's rose colored cheeks where growing bigger and bigger as she pouted. Sighing Henry motioned her to come closer, Maura ran to Henry only to get a flick on her forehead _

"_Forgive me Maura, some other time" Henry said quietly_

"_Ouch, you always say 'some other time' and then you never do!" Maura whined _

"_Ok, ok come on wear your shoes and follow me" Maura had the goofiest grin as she heard henrys words_

_She watched in owe as Henry hit eight different targets while back flipping "ok Maura we`re going home now, I have an important __assignment__ at work tomorrow that I have to prepare for" _

"_Henry you liar, you said you were going to teach me how to throw a knife" Maura pouted again and Henry tried hiding his smile_

"_Come here" Maura ran as fast as she could, when she saw henrys hand she tried stopping but there was no escaping the inevitable. She got another flicker to the forehead "forgive me Maura, some other time"_

"_Look at this Henry" started running with a grin_

"_Hey don't be so reckless" Maura tried doing the back flip but she twisted her ankle landing_

"_You ok?" Maura only sniffed. She didn't want to cry "come on lets go home" Henry carried Maura piggy back style the way home_

"_I can walk Henry" a pink blush rose to her cheeks with embarrassment as they walked the neighborhood _

"_Let's not risk it."_

_They both stayed silent for a while until Henry spoke again " Maura you`ll be starting at the academy tomorrow and I'll be doing a lot of __assignments__ for work from now on , we won't have a lot of time together like this very often any more . " Henry said quality_

" _that's ok I don't mind, as long as we still spend some time together from time to time" Maura hugged her brother from behind _

Maura opened her eyes to face the ceiling one more time before drifting to sleep

The name Green kept wondering in her head, she just had a gut feeling about it. She really didn't want to snoop around Maura's business, but her hand just kept etching her so she typed the name in their data base. There was a police report about a case including the Green family _I really shouldn`t be doing this _she clicked. The report was sealed by a court order _that's weird_. "Hey Korsak, do you anything about a case including a Green family?"

Korsak raised his head with a suspicious look and said "why are you asking?"

"Oh, just curios that's all" she shrugged to make it look real

"A horrible case, a massacre if you`d ask me. The Greens were a big family with aunts and uncles and grandmothers and grandsons, that kind of a big family. They all lived side by side in apartments.

One night we got a call about a disturbance in that area. When the patrol car stepped by no one answered building door and when they finally broke the door they saw bodies lying all over the place. stabbed ,shot, strangled all in the same night , the hole family men, women, children didn`t make it except for a kid . The police thought that the kid we found saw the whole thing, she was suffering from a nerves break down and never talked about anything" Korsak explained

"She?" Jane furrowed her eyebrows. She already knew the answer but she needed to know for sure

"A little girl, about eight years old. some big family adopted her and had a friend of theirs issue a court order to never open this case in public for the sanity of the kid, cuz no know really knew what she remembers of anything . I`ll never forget that girl, the next day she ran from the hospital and we found her back at her parents apartment kneeling where her parents were found. Korsak shook his head with remorse.

Jane wanted to say something to Maura, but she never could. She could only imagine what Maura went through to be the person she is right now. She thought she had it hard, Maura lost everyone she ever knew that night and still managed to be this amazing person. Jane started looking at her friend with awe at what she survived.

Days passed, week's even months and Jane was starting to forget about the Greens. Jane even dared Maura to defeat her at the gem. Maura would always win without any effort, Jane would always say that she was 'letting' Maura win. The truth is told Jane couldn't land any hit on Maura. No high punch or low not even kicks, Maura would just dodge them as if Jane was too slow for her.

"Ohh come on Maura would you just let me win just once, please?" Jane put on her best puppy face

"I thought you were 'letting' me win Jane" Maura had a grin on her face.

"Now she has a sense of humor!" Jane mocked. "What are you trying to get in a tournament or something?" Jane asked as she shot a punch at Maura.

"Nothing really" Maura dodged Jane's punch easily "I originally planned to kill a certain man" Maura placed her foot in front of Jane's ankle, causing Jane to trip and almost fall. "But as the years gone by, I realized that I can never kill even if I really wanted to" Jane smiled internally _that's my Maura _with that; they both continued their routine normally.

"I'll see you at work ok?" Maura waved Jane goodbye and started walking. They came in Jane's car but Maura said that she wants to walk home. Although Jane wanted to make sure that Maura made it home safely, she saw that her friend needed her space so she decided to follow Maura with her car just to make sure and Maura would never know she was there in the first place.

"that's strange" Jane mumbled to herself as she watched Maura walk a completely different road from the one she`s supposed to use. Maura made a stop at the cemetery and stood above a grave

"Hi mom, I know it's been a long time since you last saw me. I`m sorry" Maura studied her shoes as she spoke again "I …. I`m not overdoing it anymore, I stopped looking for Henry. I don't…. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing anymore. I just wish that you could be here with me; I want you and dad to see what I've become. I want you to be proud of me; I want you to tell me if that's the right thing. Sometimes I think that's just given up" Maura kissed her hand and placed it on the head stone in silent. "Tell dad that l love you both"

Jane was watching quietly from her car, Maura stood there for a few moments with her composed posture. She looked like she was talking with a person about a daily matter; it didn't take long for Maura to continue her walk. Maura was walking with her hands in her jacket pocket and looking at the ground in front of her, she only raised her head once when she was next to an old building she stopped and studied the building for a moment before continuing her way home.

Jane was looking closely at Maura when her phone rang "ma this isn't a good time, no I'm not on a date! Just... I'll call you later ok" Jane hung up on her mother. She raised her head looking for Maura with no luck; she released a sigh and went home.

Her phone rang again just as she walked into her apartment; she answered the phone without looking at the screen "ma I told you I'll call you later!" Jane said annoyed

"Sorry to disappoint you Jane" Maura said with an amused tone

"Oh hi Maura, sorry I thought ma was calling. I there something wrong?" she asked Suspicious

"Not really, I just wanted to tell you that your wallet somehow ended up in my gym bag" Maura replayed

"Oh really? I haven't even noticed just bring it with you to work" Jane said as a wave of relived washed over her

"Ok, oh by the way Jane I just wanted to tell you what a terrible stalker you make." Maura said with an amused tone

"Wha… I ….um…. sorry?" Jane was at loss of words and hoped that Maura wouldn't take it the wrong way, Maura started laughed a hearted laugh

"Honestly Jane, you could`ve just ask to walk me home" Maura was trying hard not to laugh again

"I …thought…umm" Jane was embarrassed and felt the blood rising to her cheeks, another laugh escaped Maura's mouth

"I'll see you at work Jane" and with that Maura hung up still amused at Jane's reaction

Jane stood there looking at her phone for a moment before a small smile sneaked into her lips as her thump creased her phone screen


	4. Chapter 4

"You stalked doctor Isles?" frost had an amused look on his face

"Oh come on guys, I wasn't stalking and I don't know what to say to her" Jane's voice was pleading as she rubbed her palms

"You mean after she caught you stalking her" Korsak added trying to hide his smile

"It's not funny!"

"Your right it's not funny" frost tried looking professional "it's hilarious" and he burst laughing

"I sill haven't gone near the morgue and I'm nervosa as hell" Jane passed her fingers through her hair nervously "I can`t say 'sorry for stalking, it won't happen again'. Oh gad what if she came here!" Jane started getting frantic.

"Jane, like it or not we have a case. I doubt that the doc will be thinking about that when she has her hands full with an autopsy of a young girl found in the dumpster" Korsak tried reasoning with her, something about bringing the subject and apologizing during the autopsy for minimum drama

"The victim is a Jane do, twenty two years old. Cause of dead: strangulation, the liver was still worm which means that she was killed from 2 to 4 hours before being dumped. I found bruising in her inner suggesting rap but I'll have to do a rape kit to make sure." Maura was taking notes in her chart. Jane was looking closely at the medical examiner, Maura was acting normal. Well, _Maura_ normal at least. Jane hasn't said anything about the subject and it looked like that Maura didn't think big of it. Still, Jane needed to apologize for her behavior. Jane cleared her throat _here goes nothing_

"So, um Maura I wanted to talk to you about yesterday" Jane talked as she studied the scars on her palms

"Oh I almost forgot to thank you for walking me home" Jane raised her head to find her friend smiling a genuine smile "thank you Jane". There wasn't any sarcasm in Maura's sentence and Jane couldn't help but smile along with her friend who really wasn't making a big deal of it and trying not to cause Jane any discomfort.

The investigation was a dead end, they knew that the victim was raped and they found semen in her genital organs but they didn't have a suspect to compare the semen's DNA to. The girl was a normal girl, studying in college no boyfriends. In fact no friends at all, she went missing for a couple of days before the garbage collector found her.

Something kept bugging Jane though, one of the girls on compose said that she saw a weird car coming and going a few days before this girl went missing and the car never came back since . The car checked out to a very wealthy man with high states in community. He denied the whole thing and brought a soled alibi which as Jane thought wasn't a hard thing to find with his states. And since he had an alibi there was no reason for him to give a DNA sample anymore.

Jane could just feel that he was behind it and started working on his background and his alibi, anything that could give them a break in the case. That's when the threats started coming. Since Jane was the leading detective, she had most letters. As always the letters were untraceable. "Your time is ticking, this might be your last living hour" Jane read the latest letter and sighed. "This is getting really boring, I mean come on a week with these letters and nothing actually happened. I'm beginning to think that this is a sick joke. " she tossed the letter in the bail and continued with her paper works

"You never know" Korsak said yawning

"Seriously, what kind of an idiot would keep demanding that we back off a case that hasn't seen any progress?"

"The kind that's scared that we might find something we haven't saw yet"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going home to get some sleep, call me if something happens" she took her coat and headed out. It was raining heavily that day drops of rain echoed through the now abandoned streets of Boston, the few ones that were on the street were trying to get away from it . Jane looked at the sky for a moment letting the rain wash off the heavy day away as she opened her eyes to face a gray sky with the music that each drop makes as it hit the ground. It was heaven; Jane pulled her coat closer and went home.

Back at the morgue, Maura was putting the final touches on her new research when a phone rang. Maura froze at the sound, she almost forgot about that phone. It was tossed in her office drawer for years now; it was sitting there since she came to work here. She gave up on it ever ringing, she must be imaging she thought but the ringing kept going on and on in the empty office.

She opened her drawer and starred at the phone, she once told Jane that it was an old phone that she couldn't get rid of. It wasn't a lie, it was old and her heart never allowed her to throw it out. "Yes?" she answered with a composed voice

"He is here" the voice answered her in a whisper

"What? What do you mean he`s here? What is he doing here?" Maura blur the questions out with shock

"Some on hired him for a hit on some detective"

"he doesn't do normal hits, what`s the deal?" Maura said as a matter of fact

"This is different; the one who hired him wants to make an example out of this detective"

"Give me the address" Maura took out a paper and a pen

_This isn't right _she thought as she looked at Jane's address now written on the paper, maybe her mind automatically wrote it down out of habit. " what`s the detective name?" she need to make sure

"Um… Rizzoli, but you didn't hear this from me" the line went dead

Maura tried calling Jane but she wasn't picking up. _ shit, if that man goes anywhere near Jane, she`s good as dead_. Maura ran to her car, she had to get to Jane before he did. She kept calling and calling on the hope that Jane would pick up; she could feel her heart racing in her chest. "Shit" Maura tossed her phone on the seat and focused on driving with her breath hitched in her throat

Jane took a hot shower and dried her hair, she was out of beer "dammn" Jane slammed the fridge door. Her phone was on silent and she was just now seeing Maura's missed calls "that's weird" she was about to call Maura when she Heard a soft knock on the door

Jane automatically thought it was Maura" I thought you had worked to do" she dragged her feet across the floor. She didn't even bother to see who it was she unlocked the door and turn around heading back to the couch when a heavy voice spoke "detective Rizzoli, we are here to have a little chat about a case you're working on"

She turned around to see four men entering her apartment. Jane studied the man in front, tall athletic body with dark hair barley reaching his shoulder. He was wearing a black jacket but there was a pin on it, she knows this pin, she has seen it before. Maura kept one just like it in one of her drawers next to bed _a green leaf shaped pin. _The other three men started walking toward her; she took a step back _these men are not here for a chat_.

"Could you step outside so we could talk?" the man with the pin spoke quietly. She was still frozen staring at the pin when they took a step inside the apartment, she took a step back

"It looks like she isn't making this easier for herself, maybe we`ll have to break her legs a lot sooner than intended" another man spoke with a grin. He was blonde with a long scar running from his temple to his cheek bone. She didn't know what to do, they were far too much for her to fight off, and reaching for her gun across the room wasn't an option. The man with the scar started walking toward her

"It's been a long time …" the man with the pin spoke taking everyone's attention and causing the other man to stop at his tracks "Maura". Jane looked behind the men`s shoulders to find a very wet Maura at the door with fury in her eyes.

"Green" she spate his name with hate.

Jane froze at her spot as she stared with wide eyes at this man _a green, like Maura used to be … but it can`t be_ . The scared man looked at Maura and with an amused tone he spoke "such hate Henry, who is this?"

. The man with the pin spoke quietly "my little sister"


	5. Chapter 5

_This is Maura older brother? But everyone died_ Jane was at lost and Maura was still standing at the door with closed fists.

"I heard that the entire Green family was killed….." the amused man spoke again "by you" _"to kill a certain man"_ Maura`s voice echoed in her head _this is that man, this man killed Maura's family_. Jane clenched her jaw

"Henry green" Jane could barley recognize Maura`s voice, it was dark and filled with venom. Maura lunched at him with a closed fist.

He moved out of Maura's range and grabbed her Wrist making Maura stand holding his gaze as he started tightening his grip. Jane was still watching in shock _he blocked Maura`s punch_. She moved as Maura winced in pain only to be stopped by two of the men. She tried to straggle with no use as the third man raised his gun.

Henry's gaze was now on Jane when Maura tried to free her hand "you`re annoying" and with a crack Maura's Wrist broke causing a scream to escape Maura as she knelled down holding her wrist.

"Maura! I`m going to break every bone in your damn body . I'm going to fucking kill you" Jane straggled again her eyes darting at Henry as He looked at her coldly

"don't interfere" Maura`s calm voice spoke as she stood tall again "the one who is going to kill him is me" Maura's breathes were short and shallow whether it was from her Wrist or from the fury Jane didn't know

Henry looked with half an eye at his sister " I have no interest in you right now" Maura curled her left fist and lunched again , this time getting a kick to her stomach making her slam onto the wall next to the door and slide to the ground

"You son of bitch!" Jane straggled again

"Jane! I told you not to interfere" Maura yelled " I have lived my whole life waiting for this moment, for this day" Maura used her good hand to keep her balance as she stood back up and lunched again, only to get slammed again onto the same wall this time head first .

Jane was watching with horror "Maura?" Maura was on the ground her back to the wall with her broken wrist twitching as if Maura was still trying to make it move "I'm not done yet" was all that came out between Maura's breathes. "This is my fight"

Henry turned "very well then, sis" and walked toward Maura, Jane was about to move when the man with the gun shoved it hard in her cheek "you heard her, this is between those two. Let's not interfere". Henry closed the apartment door slowly and stared at Maura

"What are you waiting for?" Maura shot up and got a punch in the stomach making her lean forward only to get a slam on her nick followed by a knee to her jaw.

The punishment continued as Jane watched barley able to control herself "you're not going easy on her at all" one of the man chuckled making it harder for Jane to respect Maura's wishes.

After what felt like a lifetime, Maura fell to the ground unable to stand anymore with her mind shouting at her _the gap between us hasn't change at all, what's the difference? What have I been doing all this time? What have I_ Maura turned her head on the ground making more hair fell to cover her face.

Henry was not satisfied yet, he grabbed Maura from her collar lifting her from the ground and slamming her against the wall with his hand on her throat making her let out a choked cough , a smirk spread across his face " you are weak . Why are you weak? It's because you lack …" he leaned closer, she could feel his breath on her nick "hatred" he whispered.

Jane was fed up with this man, Maura can be angry with her later. She had to do something she had to. Realizing that although the man with the gun had his body facing her, his sight was on Maura, Jane butt headed him making him lose his balance. she stepped on the other man`s foot and was about to launch at Henry when the third man kicked Jane's leg making her fall on her stomach , he quickly twisted on of Jane's arm behind her back and landed his full weight on her . Making sure to put a knee on her head to limit her movement. Jane straggled with no use as anger bubbled in her "stop it already!" she shouted from the top of the lung trying to get henrys' attention off of Maura

"Do you remember Maura? Not believing it was me, your beloved old brother. Foolish little sis, Do you remember seeing me killing them? Do you?" henrys smirk grow bigger and bigger as Maura's eyes started shutting. _All these years… nothing has changed anything. I can't give up now, this time it's not just my life. This time…_

Maura forced her eyes to open once more and with the small strength left in her she elbowed Henry in his face making withdrew his hands casing Maura to fall to the ground gasping for air. Her breath was hardly slowing down when Henry kicked her in abdomen. Maura barley registered the kick; her body was aching all over. She filled her lungs with fresh air, pushed herself up on wobbly feet and wiped a few drops of blood from her now swallowing face. "I'm not done yet"

"Humph… you will be when I'm done with you" Henry smirked, Maura pretended to shoot a punch at him when she was actually planning to kick him and he fell for her trick. Building up steam, Maura punched him the face. Her body was screaming at her, the pain in her side grow bigger making it hard to breathe. Maura stood breathless for a moment as Henry composed himself "I'm not a kid anymore green" she spat between breaths.

" your still not worth killing," Henry said quality . He took the Opportunity of Maura trying to catch a breath to send a high kick that landed on Maura's jaw line forcing her to fell to the ground inches away from Jane . Henry sat on top of Maura, making her between his knees. He pushed his fist into Maura's side; Maura's breaths became more shallow and shortened. "I'm going to make you suffer, you`ll wish you had died with them years ago" Henry pulled an injection out of his pants and stabbed it into Maura's nick. "This wasn't meant for you, but it will be perfect"

Maura was barley Unconscious at this point, with her breathing forced and shallow. The only voice heard beside her breaths was the sound of squeaks and scratching caused by Jane's useless straggles. Henry leaned and started whispering something in Maura's ear.

_Its dark, it's so dark. Where am I? .I know this place, it's our apartment. I start to look at my hands, they`re small, I'm just a kid barely eight. No this is wrong, no I'm not eight. What's happening? Mom and dad, I'm trying to move, I need to get to them but my legs won't move. "I'll make you suffer .remember how I killed them in front of you? Your pathetic, you`ll wonder helplessly at this day and you`ll see how I killed each and everyone." I can hear henrys voice as I watch him kill everyone I had ever loved "nooo, stop, Henry don't show me this" I beg him and he laughs at me. "Why Henry, why are you doing this?" my voice is hoarse from crying and screaming _

_I`m scared I'm scared, don't kill me. I tried to run with no use "you're not even worth killing" _

Maura's eyes shot open and bloody screams filled the apartment, Maura's screams. Her body went tense, her voice was becoming hoarse. Jane's eyes were wide with fear, what`s happening? What did he give her? . minutes later, Maura`s screams ended and her body finally collapsed.

The smirk returned to henrys face as he got up, leaving Maura's limp body lying on the ground. "Now that we have cleared the hanging issues, can we continue where we left off detective?" Henry pulled a towel from Jane's kitchen and cleaned his hands from Maura's blood. Jane was still looking at Maura's body, why isn't she moving?

"Maura?" Jane tried with a weak voice. Maura didn't blink, Jane didn't even notice that her head no longer had the heavy weight on it. She didn't even notice that her arm, seconds ago being pulled harshly is now loosed. It was her turn; Henry was coming for her now

The apartment door fellow open "BOSTEN BD DROP YOUR WEPONS", Jane didn't know what happened next, all she knows was that she needed to get to Maura.

"Maura? Maura! Look at me, MAURA!" Maura's eyes were half open but she wasn't moving, Jane was scared to death. Maura wasn't responding, her eyes weren't focused. Jane carefully placed a hand on Maura's neck. Her stomach was clutching and turning as she waited for a pulse under her fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

It was there, Maura's pulse was weak but it was still there. Jane wouldn't dare withdraw her hand now; this pulse was her only thing reassuring her that Maura was still alive. Jane kept her hand and started counting Maura's heart beats without sensing what was going on inside her apartment anymore. Paramedics came and took Maura away; Jane however was still kneeling at her spot with her eyes staring at the thin air. _How did this happen?_ Jane flinched when a hand was placed on her shoulder "you ok?"

Jane raised her head with a puzzled look on her face as if Korsak`s words were in a foreign language she did not understand. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Jane nodded, still not trusting her own voice.

Jane baits her nails in the waiting room, she was still thinking of the look Maura had before she was taken to the hospital. Jane was hoping that Maura was just in shock. "miss Isles" Jane barley heard the doctor`s voice over her ringing pulse in her ear." yeah, I`m with her".

"Miss Isles suffered from concision, three broken ribs, a broken wrist and a cheek bone. We did a cat scan of her head and found some swallowing in the brain, but it should go away with time and medication. Luckily the broken ribs did minimum damage to her lung, but that's our lest concern"

"Ok" Jane knew it wasn't over; the worst is yet to come

"Ok, miss isles condition is stable for now. She is resting but we can't give her any heavy sedative at this point until we know that she was injected with in the first place. We have narrowed it down to the Hallucinogen family."

"What's that?" Jane was rubbing her hands nervously

"Hallucinogens - or psychedelics - are drugs that affect a person's perception of sights, sounds, touch, and smell. Some of the stronger hallucinogenic can exert a powerful effect on a drug users thinking and self-awareness. Basically it's a drug that causes hallucinations; we can't match it to any of the drugs we know. We believe it's a new mix, with the right stimulus this drug can trap a person's brain to the hallucinations making him think its reality. Even after we flushed it out of her system the effect may wont ware off, we`ll have to wait until she's up."

"What can we do if it didn't wear off?" Jane squeezed harder and harder at the center of her palms

"You can try to stimulate her brain to let her know that this is the realty not the one that the drug is causing. Talk to her, remind her of certain things. It might help"

"Um, can I see her?"

"Of Corse".

She looked small in the hospital bed and her hair, her lovely golden hair was now all over the pillow. The nurses cleaned all the blood off of her and she was now in the over large hospital gown, she was sleeping when Jane came in. Jane took a seat next to the bed she was looking at Maura's face when she reached to hold Maura`s hand inches between their hands when she noticed the bandage on Maura's wrist, Jane pulled away as if she was burned .the idea of hurting Maura more than she was hurt killed her, she should have done more, fought more, distracted him in any way possible.

Maura opened her eyes slowly, there was something missing in them. They were empty "hey sweetie" Jane's voice was filled with sorrow and her eyes were glasses in the sight of her friend like this

"The doctor says your just fine, but they`ll keep you here for a few nights so the brain swallowing gets better and make sure you don't have any problem with your breathing" Maura didn't respond or move. It was as if she was lost in her own world.

_I`m reaching but I fall, now the sky is dark and the night is silent "do you remember Maura?" I'm only eight, I'm late, and I stayed at the playground too long. I hope dad doesn't get mad, maybe mom will talk to him and tell him I had to pick up some yarn for auntie, why is the building dark? The hall lights should be on by now. I have to give auntie the yarn before going home. Why is her door open? Auntie? She`s on the ground with blood all over the place, auntie?_

_I have to tell someone anyone with every door I open I stare at my family's dead body what's happening? Mom, dad I have to find them I have to see them. The living room is empty, I`m scared at what I might find. Swallowing is hard, I call for them with no answer .something is moving in their bed room, mom dad. I ran as fast as I could screaming for them, there they were they`re alive I want to go to them when someone moves in the shadows and I`m frozen in my spot._

_the moon light seeping from the window reflects a knife and I step back until I see the figure`s face. Henry, its Henry, "Henry what's happening who would do such a thing?" a Sharpe pain hits my arm and I realize that Henry has thrown a small knife grazing my arm and hitting the wall behind me. "Henry? What are you doing?". 'foolish little sister' the blade moves in the moon light and now my parents are dead._

_I couldn't do anything, I watched him as he slit my parents, our parent's throat, and I fell to my knees as a smile spread across his face "why? Why are you doing this?"_

"_To measure my strength"_

"_You killed everyone for this? Don't mess around!" I ran toward him but I am too weak too small to do anything . I'm scared I'm scared "don't kill me" as I tried to escape his grip _

"_You`re not even worth killing, foolish little sis"_

"Maura, I know you're strong enough to fight this."

It's been weeks, Maura was discharged from the hospital and yet the look of emptiness did not leave her face. Jane tried everything to comfort her friend, to pull her out of that prison Maura had locked her mind in. no progress was made.

There are two types of wounds: a flesh wound, no matter how much it hurts it will always heal. And there are the wounds of a soul, those wounds are the tricky ones, it may not bleed, it may not show on the inside, but it could stay a lifelong if not treated.

Maura's wound never healed properly, when she had another family, the isles, and the wound didn't go away. When she met Jane, it healed too fast and when a wound heals too fast it could reopen just as fast.

Jane was carrying some soup in her hand for Maura's lunch. She sat down on the chair next to Maura's queen sized bed. It was a normal routine now, Maura was always in her bed now, and Jane would bring her lunch in her lunch hour and she would talk to Maura about any case she was having while feeding her.

The doctor said that stimulating Maura's brain will help her come back to reality, Jane did everything. She tried reminding Maura who she was, what she did for a living, what she had accomplished through her life. She mentioned stories of them throughout their friendship, how they met. Maura seemed as though she was gone, that this shell is all that is left and Jane was about to do anything she could to have her back. It was time to mention something new

"So, um Henry greens trial is in month. We still can't pin him down for murder without your testimony, um … without a witness we don't really have a case except assault. We really need you to get better. I need you to get better" Jane said shyly

Maura's mouth twitched once but nothing happened so Jane decided to continued "he might get three to five years max…." Jane said as she raised the soup once more to feed Maura

Jane didn't have time to react when Maura smacked the soup bowl making it fall to the ground. Maura shot out of bed and started breaking anything in hand reach , Jane was taking back with the sudden change in Maura, this never happened before .

"Maura, MAURA! . STOP, MAURA! PLEASE STOP IT" Jane grabbed Maura's waist from behind, Maura didn't stop. She used her legs to push against the wall making them both fall to the ground. " Maura please , stop fighting me" Jane didn`t loosen her grip around Maura waist , Maura was still kicking and trying to get up digging her nails into Jane's grip in the progress

"Maura, stop please. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Jane's eyes were filling with tears "I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot, I don't know what to say to help you, you're my best friend and I couldn't help you. I don't know what to say anymore Maura, I'm sorry" Maura was still straggling "please Maura, I'm scared right now come back please. I miss you, I miss us. I want things to go back as they were, I want to tell you all the things that on my mind, and I want to listen to you talk and tell me all those things I don't want to know. I'm scared Maura, I'm scared that that will never happen, Maura please" Jane buried her face in Maura`s golden hair "come back" Jane's shoulders where shaking with sobs. This was Jane's limit, she didn't not allow herself to cry all this weeks but now it was too much to bear

Maura`s movement stopped which made Jane pull back from Maura's hair afraid that something happened to Maura, she loosened her grip on Maura's wrist and pushed herself up to look into her friend`s face, Maura had her usual empty look on her face .sighing, Jane helped her back to her bed where Maura closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jane started cleaning the room as quietly as she could and then took her usual place next to Maura on the chair _maybe it was bad idea_. Resting her head in her palm, it didn't talk long for Jane to drift off as well.

"…..Henry..."_ 'do you remember Maura?'" …._month…"_ I'm eight again in the henrys grip' you're not even worth killing, if you wish to kill me,_ "MAURA! . STOP" I know that voice

_Hate me, distaste me. "I'm_ sorry, I'm so sorry" what's her name _Run and run, cling to life "I'm_ sorry, I'm such an idiot, I don't know what to say to help you" Jane?_ And one day come before me with matching strength and kill me' "_, I'm scared right now. Come back"

_Jane_


	7. Chapter 7

When Jane woke up the room was dark, she was only supposed to be her during her lunch hour _oh well; Frost and Korsak would have called if something came _up. As her eyes came accustomed to the darkness she saw an empty bed _Maura_ "Maura?" she ran out of the room looking for her friend "Maura where are you?" she looked everywhere, _could it be?_ She went to the house door the chain was still on; Maura is still in the house.

Jane went back to the room with her hand covering her mouth as she started to study the room when she noticed the faintest light coming out from underneath the bathroom door, "Maura?" Jane pushed the door softly to find the M.E laying in the tub her back leaning on one end with her right index finger softly moving between the bubbles making small lines. Jane released a sigh of relief, she went to Maura's side and kneeled to her level "you gave me quit the scare" Jane said quietly Maura didn't respond and Jane wasn`t waiting for one, she kissed Maura`s head and started collecting Maura`s clothes that were all over the bathroom floor.

"it`s ok"

The voice was just above a whisper, Jane turned to look at the doctor who had her sight fixed to the bubbles. Did she dream it? Maybe it's her mind doing tricks on her

"you don't have to know what to say all the time" Maura`s voice was quit. Jane was glued to her spot, " if you`re scared…. It just shows that you care" Maura`s face turned from blank to sadness , hate then anger and she turned her head as if she was ashamed of herself.

"Maura?" Jane didn't know what to say "Maura…." Jane`s voice was pleading. She hesitated at first, but decided to give Maura her privacy, if Maura was feeling shame talking to her naked is not the best idea "um… I'll just go check up on ma I'm sure she fixed us something to eat…ok" Jane was a little hurt , her feeling doesn't matter right now the most important thing is that Maura was back, right?. Maura is back right?

Maura started making circles in the water surface as memory flew back in her brain. _Dad and Henry are so close; I wish I was this close with dad. Every time Henry would achieve something dad would always say' as expected from my child' I want to hear him say that to me too, I want him to be proud of me too _

_. the academy is having an honoring ceremony for children with spatial skills, they said that I`m the most honoring student since my brother, dad would be so proud when I tell him .dad requested to see me and Henry, he told Henry that it was important not to miss the family meeting tomorrow, I was blushing as I tried telling him about the ceremony."Dad….uh the academy, they say…" I was tripping over my words when he cut me off to worn Henry again about the meeting 'sis`s academy ceremony is tomorrow, I hear great things about her' Henry said making me blush even more_

'_It's not as important as the family meeting, I don't think I'll make it' dad said quietly_

'_Then I don't think I'll be attending the meeting because I'll be at Maura's ceremony, having a family member is mandatory for the ceremony' dad lets out a sigh of defeat_

'_Alright then, I'll go with your sister, you go to the meeting' I was over the moon and Henry turned facing me smiling for winning the argument with dad._

Maura curled her hands into fists and smacked them to the water making it splash all over the place and onto her face. She looked again with face dripping with water and decided to get of the tub.

When she got down stairs she found Jane setting the table for them "hey, ma made some soup and burgers, if you think you can eat the burger or maybe just some soup, um … if you want anything tell me or, um this is your house ... I just, just see which your comfortable with" Jane was a bit nerves, this is the first time Maura made it down stairs since she got back from the hospital. She let out a nervous chuckle and motioned to the table smiling.

Maura looked at Jane and then started studying the ground with quivering lips "um, Maura?" Jane took a hesitated step toward Maura; she was still scared that Maura would freak out.

"How is it?" _ How is it … that someone like you could tell me what I needed to hear the most right now? How is it that someone like you would be here by my side crying … for me _Maura sniffed bringing a hand and taking the end of Jane's shirt in her hand. Maura looked like a scared kid holding her mother`s clothing to comfort her. Jane was too scared to move and waited for Maura to make a sound, any sound but Maura was looking at Jane's shirt in her hand. Maura then took a step closer to Jane and wrapped her arms around Jane.

Jane was taken back with Maura's embrace but she welcomed it. It's been long _too long_ since they both shared a moment like this. Jane placed a hand on Maura's head with her fingers drowning in the golden lacks while the other found her way around Maura's waist pulling Maura even closer. Jane barred her face in Maura's hair with Maura's aroma filling her lungs and her whole being , she squeezed her eyes shut not wanting this to ever end .as they broke apart there was a single tear on Maura's cheek, she smiled sheepishly at Jane and wiped it away with her hand .

_Ever since the day I sprained my ankle dad and hennery stopped talking to each other. they never said anything about it , I can see it when they pass the rooms without plinking at one another ' Maura, come with me I'll teach you a new move, Henry learned it when he was eight .I'll show you how it's done and then you give it a try ok?' this is my chance to make dad proud of me too, I won't disappoint him. My fist is killing me but I won't whine, I couldn`t do it. 'You`re no Henry, maybe it's still too soon for you' my dad sighed and left leaving me alone in the park._

_I won't let Henry win I'll learn that move no matter what, I practiced and I practiced, 'sweetie'_

'_Yes mom?'_

'_Let me see your hands' mom started massaging them as she smiled at me saying 'don't overdo it ok?' she kissed my hand and I left again to practice once more._

'_Dad, can you come with me to the park today?' dad sighed_

'_I already told you Maura, it's too soon for you. It wouldn't matter if we went there every day' dad said quietly _

'_That's not it, I learned it, I just want you to see' I smiled at dad .I was so proud of myself as I show dad the move _

'_Very good' no dad, that's not what I wanted you to say, I wanted to hear you say as expected from my child. Dad turned around facing me and kissed my forehead 'as expected from my child .my sweet Maura don't be like your brother' I was flying right now. Dad has said those words to me _

_. 'Mom, am I a replacement for my brother?'_

'_Sweetie why would you say that?'_

'_Dad only started training me when he fought with Henry' mom sat down next to me and said_

'_Your father worries about you two, as a child gets older our worries grow with him. your father may tell you stories about your brother all the time, but when he`s with me you are all that he talks about sweetie'_

Maura woke up facing the ceiling in her bed room, with an empty face. She didn't know what she was suppose to be feeling right now as she remembered how worm that family made her feel, how loved . She turned her head to face a sleeping Jane Rizzoli, just how Jane's family makes her feel, how Jane makes her feel. _you lack hatred_ henrys voice echoes through her head and her eyes go dark _you are weak Maura_ , she bites her lower lip hopping that the sensation would past _weak … foolish little sis ….hatred _Maura grabs her head and shuts her eyes as if to shut the voices out. Maura tries taking deep breaths _calm down, concentrate on your breathing_ and the sensation has passed, for now at least.

These are not her own thought, those are not her voice, yet it keeps hunting her day and night demanding to be acknowledged. Listening seems so easy right now. No, she can't give up, not now, not after everything she has accomplished since. She has to stay strong; things are not what they used to be anymore. Now she has people that care about her, that love her. She has to be strong, she has to. Going back to her life, to her work isn't going to be easy but it's something she has to face. Sunday dinners went normal; it turns out that if you kept your mouth shut and plastered a smile on your face no one would realize that something was wrong. Jane noticed how Maura would sometimes bring her hand up to her temple but that could be the nothing. It could be a simple headache or the weight of the night finally getting to her.

Being in the solitary of her morgue is the hardest thing now, with no one there by her side she can feel the voices drowning her, consuming her core _blood…kill….you know you`ll love it Maura…. Having that much control over people's life… playing gad _Maura shook her head for the hundred times that day. She never told anyone about it, they don't have to worry about her_ haven't you caused enough pain to the people you love Maura? You're so selfish for even thinking about telling them. You can handle it on your own. The more you ask for help the more you depend on those people, the more they have the chance to hurt you .no they are my family, they will never hurt me. Wasn`t Henry on of your family too? Look at what he did. _The voices got louder and lauder, ignoring them wasn't an option anymore

"Hey, Maura?" Jane entered the morgue to find the body abandoned with a newly opened y-incetion, Maura never leaves a body in the middle of an autopsy. Jane was looking around the morgue when she heard the faintest voice

" shut up shut up shut up shut up…" it was being repeated over and over again, fallowing the source of the voice Jane found Maura crouching on the ground , both her hands on her head with her eyes squeezed shut and visibly shaking .

"Maura?"

"Shut up shut up shut up" Maura grabbed harder on her head and greeted her teethes

Jane knew that Maura wasn't talking to her; she hesitantly kneeled down and placed a hand on Maura's shoulder "Maura, honey? Its ok, you're ok. Open your eyes. Look at me" Jane whispered with a soft tone as she placed her hands on Maura's forearm trying to loosen Maura's grip over her own head

Maura`s eyes opened slowly "Jane?" Maura's voice was broken

"It's ok sweetie. It's ok" Maura placed both her hands on her face and shook her head

"No, it's not ok. It won't stop, it won't stop" Jane took Maura in her embrace as Maura's shoulders shook

"Shhhh, we`ll get through this. Whatever it takes, I'll always be here for you"

'_I`ll always be here for you'_ remembering henrys words Maura's body tensed at once. She pushed Jane away from her and stared at her friend. Jane saw the look of pure fear in Maura's eyes, did she say something wrong? Maura broke her gaze and started studying the ground beneath her

"Jane, I need you to promise me something" Maura's voice was barley audible

"Anything"

"Don't say that again" Jane didn't understand and Maura was doing everything in her power to not meet the confused and hurt gaze that Jane gave her.

"Please" Maura pleaded

"I … o-okay" Jane responded still confused at her friend request.

" ok then" Maura got up and extended her hand to Jane to help her up " I'm sure your dying to know what killed this on, come on" Jane took Maura's hand and got up . Jane knew that Maura was avoiding the subject and she let her, for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane was staring at maura who was washing her hand after the autopsy and giving Jane her back.

_Maura, I can see you suffering in there .I can see that each time you smile your dying inside. I know because I've been in that dark place before. I know that no matter what I say, no matter what I do, I'll never understand your pain. No one can feel what you felt; I know that that's what you keep telling yourself, just like I did. Seeing you like this I breaking my heart. I wish that you would let me in. I wish I could jump these walls you`ve built, just like you jumped mine. _

"Why did you do it?" Jane's voice was just above a whisper but she knew that the M.E heard her. Maura's body tensed at once and froze for a spelt of a second before continuing to scrub her hands.

"Did what?" maura throw over her shoulder acting that she was still busy scrubbing and not facing Jane

"I've thought a lot about that time, when you were in the hospital, when we came home, even now. Trying to find what I could have done differently to prevent it. I kept playing it over and over again in my head. That's when I saw it" Jane started studying her scars and released a sigh "at first, I thought I was imaging it …. But each time I replay that moment in my head the more I can see it. You could have killed him right there and then. Your elbow? You- you could kill a man with it, so why didn't you? Why did you let him live?"

"Why did _you_?" maura whispered. Jane knew who maura was referring to at once. She was shocked with the question; her mouth kept opening and closing with no words coming out. "Exactly" maura mumbled more to herself than to Jane. Maura grabbed a few tissues "You keep telling yourself you deserve this. That it's because of you that they`re not here right now. That they died because you were too weak to protect them, to protect anyone. That you don't deserve to live, not really. You`re too much of a coward, that's why you couldn't take your own life, He could help you with that. You tell yourself you deserve to have him haunting you every minute of every day."

Maura turned facing Jane, ran her fingers through her hair and dropped her hand to her waist "we tell people that we didn't want be lowered to their level, that they would have won if we pulled the trigger but that's not the truth. Is it?" Maura tossed the tissues with an unnecessary force and retreats to her office leaving behind a very stunned detective. Jane let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when her phone buzzed, she stood straight and left the morgue. _ I hope you don't regret it like I did._

Jane knocked and opened the door slowly. "Sir? You wanted to see me?" her voice was low. Cavanaugh was writing something when she interrupted

"Uh, yes. Have a seat detective" he gestured to the seat opposite to him and continues writing while Jane fidgeted with her hands. Cavanaugh only called him into his office when something big is happening and usually it was all bad news.

"Henry green has an offer" Cavanaugh said quietly still not raising his head to meet her gaze

"What could he possibly offer?" Jane replayed coldly as she rubbed her thighs to stop form fidgeting

"Green is a hired gun, he says he will give us the name of the men who paid him to kill you" he explained

"What does he want?" she knew that there was no way he was giving that information easily; he was going to make them work for it

"He wishes to see dr. isles on last time" Cavanaugh had settled his pen down and placed on hand atop another.

"Well, since that's not happening we`ll have to find another way to get those names. We could…" she answered as a matter of fact

"That's not your decision to make Rizzoli"

"But sir…." Jane`s pleading was stopped once again

"no buts, its dr. isles decision not yours" Cavanaugh`s tone was aggregated

"Fine! I'll tell her" Jane answered defeated with a voice that is barley audible

"Rizzoli…"

"I said I'll tell her!" Jane got up and left his office cursing under her breath. What was she supposed to tell Maura 'hi, your brother who killed everyone you ever loved and put you through hell wants to have a chat over coffee'? Jane was rubbing her nick; the weight of the world had suddenly fell on her shoulder.

The walk to the morgue took forever; Jane didn't want to tell Maura. Maura was going through enough aftermath of her encounter with Henry, how could she ask her to relive it once more. Pressing the elevator button she wished it would never come. Cursing as she entered she wished the earth would just open and swallow her hole before telling Maura. This was one of those times she hated her job.

"Hey Maura, have a minuet?" Maura was sitting in her office with her hands intertwined in front of her face and her eyes closed, for a split of a second Jane thought she was praying. Jane knew better than that, Maura was not religious and her features were stressed. Maybe she already knew, but how Jane had learned herself a few minutes ago. "Is everything ok?" Jane took a hesitated step inside Maura's office.

"lieutenant Cavanaugh just called" Jane froze at her spot while Maura covered her face with both hands and ran her hands until they have reached her chin "Green would like to meet me once more so he could tell us the name of the men who hired him" Maura's voice was calm, clinical as if she was not talking about a man who caused her such pain.

"You don't have to do this Maura, not for me, not for anyone ok?" Jane's voice was soft and full with concern and her eyes were pleading. She didn't want Maura to see him, but she wanted Maura to say it. Maura was quit and nodded and that encouraged Jane to continue "we`ll find another way to get those names, a plan that does not involve making deals with him. We`ll…"

"I'll do it" Jane thought she was imaging, what the hell was Maura thinking.

"What?" Jane asked blankly

"I said I'll do it" Maura rose from her chair with her palms resting on her table. "He won't hurt me" Maura said quietly as she shrugged.

"Won't hurt you?" Jane said with force as the anger started building inside of her "uh, excise me? Did you not read the hospital report?** Your** hospital report? Was I the only in that apartment?" Jane's anger was starting to show even thought she did not yell, her tone was quit sharp

"I meant he **can't** hurt me, he will be cuffed to a table and detective Korsak will be there too. What could he possibly do?" Jane exhaled audibly with defeat

"there`s no way to change your mind is there?" Jane looked at Maura with pleading eyes. Maura shook her head softly. "Ok, but I'll be there with you the whole time too" Maura smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

The interview was set and Henry was brought to the integration room while Jane and Maura prepped them self. Maura did not speak of the matter nor did she discus what she going to say to him. _Maura you`re miles away_ Jane watched as Maura entered the integration room first. Maura and Jane took a seat at the table while Korsak stood in the background. A smile spread across Henry`s face "Maura, detective" he nodded to each with acknowledgment.

"Do you have the names?" Jane asked quietly. Henry had his eyes fixed on Maura and so did Maura.

"You know sis, I kept taps on you while I was gone" Henry ignored Jane and focused on Maura and Maura only. "Did you think that I didn't know about your little Intel? I controlled very information you got, I wanted you to know I was back. I missed my little sister and I wanted to see you face to face, perhaps the circumstances were wrong but it was still a warm reunion, don't you agree?" Jane sensed that something was off, this Henry is a lot different than the one they encountered at her apartment and he looked as if truly beloved what he was saying.

Maura kept quit as Henry talked. "I have to say Maura, I thought you would achieve so much more. What would dad say if he saw you working with dead people? You are indeed a huge disappointment to the Greens." Jane knew what he was doing; he was trying to get under Maura's skin. She took a breath to calm her and spoke again.

"The names Henry" Henry glanced at Jane with the corner of his eyes and fixed his sight once more. Leaned in on the table and closer to Maura.

"Remember how I got the guts to do what I did?" he whispered to Maura, his old cold demeanor back. This was the real Henry; Jane was at lost at the sudden change in him.

"Robert" Maura answered quietly and Henry nodded

"Preciously" he glanced again toward Jane "so why didn't you? I know you`ve been training for ages to be better than me. She doesn't look that much of a challenge. Whats stopping you?"

"I'm not you" Maura replied coldly and her reply seemed to amuse him

"That's right sis, you're not. Nor will you ever be." Jane started standing stating that the interview was over but Maura was still starting at Henry.

"Come on Maura lets go" she tried gently and that's when Henry spoke once more.

"I truly thought that Hoyt would help you reach your true potential, help you find your goal in life. Can't say I haven't enjoyed watching him have a crack at you two though, it was quit amusing I must say." Jane couldn't stop herself; she lunched at him as Maura raised a single hand. Jane was stopped inches away from Henry`s face; Maura had grabbed the back of Jane's jacket stopping Jane just in time.

"Sergeant Korsak, I believe you should escort Jane out of the room" Maura was still calm, korsak step in and dragged Jane out of the room kicking and screaming.

"Korsak, let me go dammit" Jane yelled

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's a good thing Maura caught you in time..." that's when Jane stopped straggling and realized the mistake they have just done.

"who`s with Maura?" she mumbled already knowing the answer and ran to the door "fuck!" the door was locked from the inside. Jane started banging on the door "mauraaa! Open this door! Maura! Don't do this! Answer me god dammit" the room was quit on the other end.

After a few attempts to break the door Jane was about to run to observation room when she heard the lock being opened. She was terrified of what she might find and couldn't well her hands to move and open the door. The door slowly opened reveling Maura isles, the chef medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massasoit. Her expression was a blank; she gently closed the door behind her and walked to the elevator brushing Jane aside in the process. Jane had to know, she pushed the door slowly to find Henry still sitting in his chair with anger written all over his face. Whatever it was that Maura did piss him off and now it was pissing Jane off, she didn't bother to wait for the elevator she ran on the stairs driven by fury.

When she got to the morgue she caught a glimpse of Maura entering her office, she fallowed Maura into the office and slammed the door behind her. "What the fuck Maura! Since when do you pull up stunts like that? I understand what you`re feeling right now, trust me I get it! But this is no way to deal with .." Jane screamed at Maura with the top of her lungs, Maura crossed the room in a split of a second slapping Jane across the face.

" What could **you** with both parents and siblings understand about **me**?" Maura started quietly, her body was shaking with anger "You`ve never spent a day alone from the start! What could **you** 'get' about **me**, huh?!" Maura shouted furious. Breaking eye contact and replacing her fury look with a far distant look Maura mumbled "we suffer because of our bonds". She focused again on Jane; her voice started rising once more "can you understand what it feels like….. to lose everyone!?" Maura's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Maura..." Jane took a step closer to Maura with her arms out but Maura took a step back. Maura took a good look at Jane before she let out a mocking snort as she shook her head _she can never understand what its like_

**review please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Get out" Maura's voice was calm again but filled with venom as she lifted her hand to her temple

"What? Maura just hear me out. I…" Jane's voice was pleading but Maura shook her head again

"This is my office and I would like you to get out." Maura blurred out in one breath before raising her head and meeting Jane's pleading eyes with angry one`s "NOW!" Maura tone was curl, harsh. Jane opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, turned around and headed to the door. She opened the door and stood in the frame for a few second before she talked.

"You`re right. I don't know what it's like, I don't, but I know what it`s like to have a never ending nightmare." Jane`s voice was broken, defeated "end it. I know ….. I know it's painful, but you`re the only one who can. Maura…don't let him win" Jane's voice was turned into whispers. With that Jane was gone and Maura was left again in the solitary of her office with nothing more than the voices to keep her company.

Jane kept thinking about what she should have said to Maura after she left the office

_Maura… I know you were always alone, I can only imagine what it must I've been like for you. How many nights you`ve hugged your knees, how many years has it taken you to finally stop crying. How can anyone forget or forgive what has been done to you , I know you never told anyone Maura, you didn't want anyone's pity, that's why you chose to pretend that you forgot an entire life.. To suffer in silent. You`re right, I can never understand what it must`ve been, when I almost lost Frankie…. When I thought I've lost you... I. _Jane couldn't even began to think of an emotion to discrib what she felt, she took the stairs hopping to clear her head before reentering the station.

It's cold, she doesn't care, and she can feel the vessels in her limp contracting _vaso constriction_. She lost track of the road awhile ago, she kept walking because she knows that her legs will lead her home, they always did. A few drops of rain landed on her hunched shoulders.

Jane was busy with paper work when frost came by with a CD and placed it on her desk " what's this?" she raised her head to look at frost who was maintaining a serious face

"It's the video from Green`s interview today" he said quietly before taking his seat

"Thanks" Jane took the CD between her hands flipping it over and over again. She wasn't sure if it was right to look at it. She already violated Maura's trust when she asked about the greens, but she desperately wanted to know what happened in there that made both Maura and Henry flip the way they did. She finally dropped it in her drawer and slammed the it closed before placed both her hands on her face and running them down with frustration.

The few drops turned into heavy rain and soon the streets will be empty except for her walking slowly , her fingers lost there colors awhile ago, her nose was cheery red, her hair was now damped and wet, she was socked with rain. The rain was sliding down her face and dropping from her chin, she was close, and she can sense it.

Her paper work was done for the day; it was time to go home. Jane pulled her jacket off her seat and decided to go to the morgue first, perhaps a second talk was needed to sort thing out between her and Maura. She knew she was wrong, she shouldn't have said that she understood what Maura was feeling but Maura shouldn't have slapped her either. This was something they needed to talk about to get things back to what it used to.

Stepping in the morgue she didn't see any sign of Maura anywhere. One of the Technicians said that she left early today; Jane took out her phone and dialed Maura's number. a few second passed before she heard Maura's ring tone, following the sound Jane found Maura`s phone abounded with her car keys, even her jacket was still there. It was raining cats and dogs out there and it made Jane worried about Maura but seeing that there was no way to know where she was, Jane thought that Maura needed a time alone. Jane respected Maura's wish and headed home.

Maura stopped walking when the old building was in sight, memories of her childhood came crashing on her, but one memory was different. She doubt that this was the beginning of it all, that this is when all hell broke loose

_Having Henry carry her neighborhood was embarrassing and her cheeks were turned into full red by know, their building appeared in view and Henry carried her through the stairs. As he opened their apartment door, three of their relatives showed up with hard faces and asked to talk to Henry. _

_Henry gently lowered Maura to the ground and told her to go inside, Henry closed the door as soon as Maura made it inside, Maura was about to continue hopping her way in the apartment when she heard what one of their relatives saying " Robert is dead" it was said casually as if one of the family dying was a normal thing_

"_Oh, I didn`t know" Henry answered casually as well. Henry always spoke quietly and most of the time his voice was clinical when it came to family issues. Maura opened the door slightly, enough for her to see without being caught_

"_We know that you and Robert were friends, you two were inseparable. Do you have any idea where he was yesterday?" it's true, Henry and Robert were together all of the times, they even worked together to pass the time in the afternoons but for some reason Henry pulled away a week ago, he still went to work but he stopped hanging out with Robert anymore . _

"_No, I wasn't with him yesterday. How did he die?" how could Henry talk like this, Robert was his best friends. Maura was puzzled my her brothers calmness_

"_See that's the thing, the police ruled it out as suicide. He drowned in the lake and a note was found near the lake with his handwriting" they handed Henry the note "I've grown tired of my duties… there`s no future for the Greens nor for me … I can't walk the 'path' any longer" one of them said " does that sound like Robert to you?" _

"_It is his hand writing. So what do you need me for?" _

"_We believe that Robert was killed, drowned and that the person who killed him wrote the note afterwards"_

"_But it's his hand writing" _

" _we all know that a lot of people know how to copy someone's hand writing, including you …" he didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Henry knocked them all to the ground in a matter of seconds , little Maura had opened the door fully and was just staring at the scan in front of her_

" _you kept talking and talking without even thinking about when will my vessel be filled with you crap, Robert was right there is no hop for this damned family nor will there .."_

"_Henry!" Maura turned to see her dad standing in the hall with a hard look. "I apologize, Henry has been doing a lot of assignments for work and is probably the fatigue talking, you`ll have to excise him" he smiled before turning to Henry with a harsh tone he commanded "Henry apologize"_

" _I won't apologize for speaking in what I believe in , these idiots here think that they could come here and say these things to me about Robert ,well they`re wrong I'll make them regret…"_

" _Henry please stop" Maura was scared of what may happen if Henry kept talking in front of them, once Henry heard his little sister`s voice and relized that she saw he had done his face filled with sadness and grief . He lowered his head with shame _

"_I didn`t kill Robert. I apologize for my outburst; the fatigue must be getting to me. Forgive me" Henry voice seemed so small, broken. It was hard to belive that the one that was second ago talking with such anger and fury could turn like this. It was shocking to everyone present there. _

_Their siblings left and Maura's dad entered the apartment not even registering Maura's existent. Henry stood there for a few minutes before finally getting back to the apartment with Maura. "Make sure to ice that ok?" he said with a gentle tone before smiling to Maura and fallowing his father. _

Maura slowly entered the building, flashes of her family running across her mind with each step she made. She walked looking at the ground; it was too painful to look at anything.

_Good Moring sunshine_

The sound of her aunt filled her ears as she walked across her apartment, she would always greet her before going out in the morning. She knows how many steps it takes her to get to thier apartment from here, she memorized it by heart.

_Mom, I'm home_

Her own voice haunted her as she entered the apartment and her legs automatically lead her to her parents' bedroom. She drops to her knees but she doesn't cry, her tears dried a long time ago._ Your weak Maura, you couldn't even avenge their death. Why didn't you kill her? It's the only way to know that you can avenge them Maura, how are you going to kill Henry if you can't even kill her huh?_

Maura grabbed at her head with her hand covering her left eye in the process, it was getting harder and harder to not listen. she wanted to give up, to let it take over so many time`s but she kept thinking about what she built, there was too much on the line to risk now.

Jane had gotten back to her apartment with her mind wondering to Maura, she tried watching TV but ended up dosing off at her couch. When she was startled by thunder in the middle of the night, she kept praying that Maura made it back home ok. Calling Maura's phone for the hundred times that night without an answer, her mind came up with two reasons to why Maura wasn't answering.

One: Maura had came back to the office, picked up her things and left choosing not to answer because she knows its Jane

Two: Maura didn't go back to the office and she is at gad knows where with no car, no phone to call anyone and not even a jacket to keep her worm.

Jane called her mother to see if Maura had made it home. Maura never made it home and Jane kept playing the worst case scenario in her head. Jane couldn't sit home like this anymore, she was worried sick about Maura, didn't know even where to start looking. On her way to the door with an umbrella, Jo kept hopping and barking loud "really Jo? Now you want to go poppy? Now?" sighing with defeat she put the collar on her little dog and took her out.

"Come on Jo, I don't have time for this, just do your thing." The little dog kept sniffing around the trees which made Jane roll up her eyes and throw her hands up in frustration. For some reason the dog started barking "what now?" Jane fallowed the dog's line of sight to find a small figure standing in the shadow

_Kill her, kill her! Just do it. Break her nick, choke her to death. Smash her head against the pavement now is your chance. Just do it!_

Jane narrowed her eyes trying to get a better look at the figure that didn't even make a move.

"Maura?"

**'evil laugh' what shall we do with dear Jane?**

**review please ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, i will be posting on daily basis from here on. i`m not sure if i will be able to post after the 24th of this month, but that gives me at least 15 more chapters. i think it will be enough, if not i will try to post after the 24th but it will take at least a couple weeks . **

"Maura? What are you doing out in the rain, you`re socked to the bone!" Maura didn't even register Jane's voice and kept looking at the sky for a few seconds before she spoke

"I wanted to talk to you" her voice was calm, quite and she lowered her head to look at Jane who was looking at Maura with wide eyes

"Well, standing in the rain in front of my apartment isn't exactly talking to me" it came out harsher than she originally intended

"I thought you`re mad" Maura answered quietly as a matter of fact. Jane sighed and reached out for Maura

"I'm a little upset but you don't need to book another hospital bed to talk to me. Come on let's get you inside before you catch something". Jane`s hand landed on Maura's upper arm , Maura was ice cold, it was amazing that she was talking calmly without greeting her teeth or shaking for that matter but what do you expect for standing in the cold rain with nothing but a sleeveless dress that barley reached your knees .

Jane brought a few towels for Maura to dry off as the tub felled, Maura opened her fist to reveal a crumpled piece of paper and staring at it before offering it to Jane. When Jane opened the piece of paper it had a name and a bank account "the bank account connects the killer to…..the hired guns" Maura chose her words carefully as her sight drifted off to the side not meeting Jane's gaze. _You`re helping her now? You idiot, why didn't you just kill her? You`re such a coward, you`ll never be anything more than that _Maura grabbed at her head once more covering her left eye with her palm as her nails dig deep in her scalp with her fingers filled with golden wet locks for a minute before releasing it and grabbing at the towel that was covering her back.

"Maura…" Jane sighed not wanting to fight again with Maura. " how did you get this?" Jane flipped the paper as if to show it to Maura. Maura didn't move nor did she look at Jane's direction it was as if she didn't hear her. "Did Henry give this to you today?" Jane tried but with no respond from Maura. Jane dropped the paper to the table and grabbed one of the towels.

Maura was just sitting there with her hands on towel, Jane stood in front of her and starting drying Maura's hair when Maura talked "he wants me to kill you" it was just a mumble but Jane caught it

"Yeah….. I know" Jane replied quietly as she continued to dry off Maura's hair.

"Robert was his best friend too" Maura said quietly and Jane answered with a simple 'I know' which made Maura's eyes go wide "you`re not scared that I would do it?" Maura's voice was a mixer of shock and sadness. Jane shook her head gently although she knew that Maura couldn't have seen her

"No Maura. I`m not the least bit afraid of you, because I know who you are" Jane stopped drying Maura's hair when a lump formed in her throat "but I get it now. I've always wondered why you never had a friend…. Why you kept your guards up around me at first. Why you refused any hug even when you're upset…. you were scared that you might do it on day. " Jane started sniffing "it`s must have been painful… it must have been sooo painful Maura" Maura felt the warmth of a single tear that crossed her cheek. Jane held Maura's head and pulled her for a hug, holding Maura's head close to her heart. Henry was right, Maura had become the snow of the winter, but Jane was the fresh spring that melts the snow with its first worm breeze.

Just as Jane thought even after a worm bath and covering with the worm blankets, Maura still caught a sever fever and had to stay at Jane`s , they both agreed that if the fever didn't go down in twenty four hours they were getting a doctor to look at Maura .

Jane woke up hopeful that the fever went down but frowned when she placed the back of her palm against Maura's forehead. She slipped out of the bed and was getting out of the door frame when she felt the cold steel against her temple. she slowly raised her hand and looked with the corner of her eye to see a man with a hockey mask holding a gun to her "I'm unarmed" she said with a rough tone, the man tilled his head as if looking behind Jane and she used that opportunity to twist his extended arm and land a punch that caused him to lose his balance and fall to the side and now she was the one holding the gun. It was just for a split of a second that she was in control before she heard the safety pulled off another gun behind her, the first man got up and took his gun before hitting her with the back of it making her fall to the ground

"Ok, ok. I`ll go with you quietly, there`s no need for this" her main concern now was Maura, if she just went with them they wouldn't go looking in any room. One of the men let out a snort

"Wow, you really think your something. Don't worry we`re not her for you, go find her" he instructed the first man. he placed his gun in the back of his pants " I got this one" the other one nodded and entered the bed room, as soon as the other man entered the bed room Jane launched at the man hitting him in his midsection and off his feet and then started landing punches on his face as soon as they both hit the ground, he quickly rolled over to be on top and kept hammering her with punches, he kept pulling Jane up by the collar and slamming her with a punch to the ground, Jane didn't have the strength to roll them again so she kicked him between his legs, she knew it was a cheap shot but it had to be done to get him off of her . She stood up and started kicking him to the side. The noise from the bed room caught her attention _Maura_, Maura was too sick to fight anyone off, Jane turned to head to the other room when the man grabbed her leg making her fall to the ground again. Jane turned around on the floor and kicked his face, he then reached for his gun and shot hitting Jane's upper arm before letting her go. "I really didn't want it to end up like this but you asked for it"

He got up, pulled Jane up just enough to reach the wall and sat her down with her back leaning on it. It didn't make sense why is he doing this; Jane held her upper arm to stop the bleeding.

Jane caught a glimpse of Maura getting out of the bed room, she didn't seem hurt but the look on her face scared Jane. It was cold, hard. Maura looked at Jane all over with cold eyes before gesturing with a lazy hand at Jane's direction "who did this?" she said coldly. Jane was looking with shock at Maura's weird behavior and didn't answer Maura. "I'm going to ask again. WHO DID THIS?" agitation was starting to show on Maura's face when the man smirked

"I did this" he said proudly, Maura lowered her hand and walked slowly toward him. Jane was still starring at Maura without any reaction. Maura stood in front of the man without talking, she stood there motionless for a few seconds studying his posture before the man fed up and launched a punch, Maura dodged it easily and held his arm to his back before grabbing the other one behind his back as well. She placed her foot between his shoulder blades and started pulling both of his arms "no! Stop what you are doing. It's just a few punches" Maura didn't stop, she kept pulling harder and harder until two crack were her heard before a blooded scream felled the apartment . _This isn't Maura, this isn't Maura, and this isn't … my Maura _Jane was looking with horrified eyes as a wicked smirk spread across Maura's face. Maura dropped both arms and walked to the kitchen taking a knife and walking again toward the man.

"I'm sorry for my partner`s behavior, I won't stop you if you wish to kill him" Jane took her eyes off of Maura and turned to see the other walking out of the other room, he too was unharmed but how? His hands were shoved inside his jacket. Maura smirked at him before getting down on the floor next to the unconscious man and raising the knife . that`s when Jane finally found her voice

"No, Maura! What are you doing? Don't do it, please Maura stop. For me, stop" Jane was panicked and terrified. Maura stopped for a split of second, dropped the knife and grabbed her head.

"I can make it stop. I can make sure you find him and kill him too" the man said quietly, _find him? Henry`s in jail, what is he talking about_. Jane was looking from the man to Maura waiting for an explanation. Maura nodded and stood again, the man handed Maura her phone and stepped out of the apartment. Maura dialed a number and waited for a respond

"Hello? Detective Korsak, Jane's been shot in her apartment come here as fast as you can with an ambulance" Maura throw the phone, grabbed a towel and knelled next to Jane tying the towel to her upper arm " it's just a graze, keep it tied and Korsak will be here soon" Jane grabbed Maura's wrist

"Don't go" was that Jane mastered

"This is it Jane, it ends here" Maura whispered. Maura leaned in, cubing Jane's cheek and looking at the bruised face with sad eyes before planting a kiss at the corner of Jane's split lips. Pulling away, Jane's eye`s were closed, a sad smile appeared on Maura's lips before she left.

Jane was dammed if she would Maura leave like this, it was a good thing that she was left handed. She pulled herself with all the strength she could manage and grabbed her keys ignoring the dark edges in her sight. she ran down the stairs with the adrenaline pumping through her veins, when the sun light hit her face she barley missed the car speeding to leave with Maura in it .

Jane jumped into her car and hit the gas, the car did everything in the book for the next fifteen minutes to loose Jane with no luck, and Jane was not going to let it end like this, not after everything that happened, after everything they went through Jane won't let Maura leave her like this.

The car started slowing down and stopped to the side and so did Jane, however she didn't leave her car until the other car`s door opened and Maura stepped out of the car saying something to the driver before slamming the door and the car left. Jane got out of the car thinking that she her persistent worked, that Maura finally got her sense back. Maura shook her head before talking "no one like`s endings, the end of a great book, last day of school, saying goodbyes to close friends …. But ending are inevitable aren`t they Jane?"

Jane was confused, what was Maura saying? Does she really expect Jane to leave her that easily? "You should have stayed home Jane" Maura spoke with a smirk

"Why? What are you going to do Maura? Kill me like you intended to kill that man?" Jane shouted angrily, her vision was getting blurry but she blinked it away, Maura let out a snort

"It's a thought, but perhaps the loss of blood will finally get to you. There is a lot of ways of how a person could die. I am a doctor, trust me when I say it would be more than easy to kill you here " Maura answered with an amused tone, Jane remained silent, shooting angry glares at Maura. " what have you come here for?"

"You! Why are you going with that man, you don't even know who he is! He could be a serial killer for all we know, you may never come back! You might die! There is no way I'm letting you go to a place likes that" Jane shouted, with voice filled with fury, Maura was looking at her coldly and replied with an even colder tone

"Whatever happens to me is none of your bisness. As long as I get my revenge, I don't care about what happens me" Suddenly, Maura grabbed hard at her head and let out a moan. Maura released her head after a few seconds trying to slow her breaths with her hand still close to her left eye.

Jane took a step closer to Maura with pleading eyes "Maura, let's go home. Please, Maura. We can find you some help, whatever it is Maura, we can work it out" Jane pegged, Maura started looking at the ground with sad eyes

"Why Jane?" Jane was surprise with how small; desperate Maura's voice became "why would you go so far for someone like me?"

"Because to me Maura, you're the bond I was finally able to make" Jane offered a weak smile, Maura raised her head sharply to look at Jane's eyes. Her eyes were a mixture of regret, sadness and for a split of a second Jane thought that Maura was coming back, for a split of a seconded she allowed herself to hope but then Maura broke their gaze and shook her head.

"It's too late Jane, you're too late. I can't go back now" Maura raise her head to meet Jane's pleading eyes with angry one`s "if that bond is what`s tying you to me then I'll just have to sever it" Maura pulled a pocket knife from her pants

"Sever it, huh?" Jane was getting angry again, how Maura could say that. "Did it ever mean anything to you Maura? Did I ever mean anything to you?"

"It wasn't meaningless. To me, you have become my closes friend" Maura's voice was quit. Maura launched at Jane, Jane didn't move. She was standing still waiting for it to be over, putting her absolute trust in Maura. _Maura, what if I traded places? Would I be here trying to kill my best friend? _Closed her eyes not wanting to remember this Maura, but the Maura she befriended with, the one she loved.

Jane`s eyes shot open with the screaming pain in her side, Maura had her hand on Jane's shoulder, Jane was trying to look at Maura's eyes one last time with no luck when everything turned black.

Maura stood looking at the limp body of her best friend, the blood oozing out of wound on her side. She was aiming for the heart at first but changed her aim at the last second "Jane…I-"the pain in her head stopped her again and she dropped to her knees when her legs didn't carrying her anymore._ Idiot, idiot, idiot!  
_

When Korsak finally got there, Jane was still lying on the ground and Maura was no were to be found. He let out sigh when the gurney carried Jane's body away "I'm sorry kid; I should have been here earlier"

**what do you think? review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**stupid internet !**

Maura tuned around one last time, saying goodbye to a life she once knew. Who was she kidding? It's a life she could never keep. Maura let out a sigh as a cold breeze passed her and continued to walk away.

For the next month, training was all she did, how to shoot live targets, how to build more speed in her actions and reflexes. As he promised, Brian started a search on Henry. They knew he had escaped while moving him to a maximum security prison but it wasn't a surprise to Maura. The next time their road crosses is going to be the last time.

"I found Henry`s location, we`ll prepare the men today and tomorrow we`ll move" he said quietly, the cold expiration did not change on Maura's face

"No, I'm going alone" she replayed quietly as she spread her set of knifes on the table.

"Suit yourself, I'll have a couple of men fallow you tomorrow to do the clean up" Maura didn't replay and he left her room. This was it, she`ll finally get what she always wanted.

It was an old warehouse, in the middle of no where. No cars, not even a sole was nearby, Maura walked slowly and pulled the heavy door to the side before entering. It quit inside for a couple of moments until she heard a faint step, she knew someone was nearby and pulled one of the knife out of her belt. Haring the sound again behind her she quickly raise her hand but stopped before throwing it when she saw who it was. "Oh, it's you" her voice was a mixture of disappointment and coldness

"Maura?" Jane was holding a gun at Maura's direction, shock was writing all over her face. Maura turned around and started walking "one more step and I shoot" Jane's voice was quit but felling with anger and contempt. Maura turned to look at Jane one last time before continuing her walk; Jane tightened her grip on the gun until her knuckles turned white.

"Dammit" Jane returned her gun to her holster "I got an anonymous call saying that a suspect would be here, did you make the call?" Jane called after Maura.

"No one is here, go home" Maura responded coldly when she stopped walking

"I'm taking you back" Jane called again and Maura tuned around to face her

"Why would you do that?" Maura asked curious

"I already told you Maura, you`re..." Jane tried but was cut off my Maura

"I don't need these bonds anymore" Maura closed her eyes to see Henry`s image

"_Severe that bond"_

The anger started boiling inside Jane again when she remembered Maura's words. "Why then? Why didn't you kill me? Wasn't that your way in severing bonds?" Jane screamed, Maura didn't respond "mauraaa!" Jane shouted again

Maura`s cold glare didn't change, she took a deep breath before talking "the reason Is simple. It's not that I couldn't sever it, but I didn't want him to have the pleasure of seeing me fallowing his ways in order to obtain power, I merely spared your life on a whim"

Jane took off her jacket and throw it away "if I can't talk some sense into you then I'll just have to knock it in instead" that made Maura let out a snort

"What are you? An idio-"it was Jane's turn to interrupt Maura

"Your friend, that's why I said I'm going to knock some sense into you, that's why, even I had to break every bone in your body and drag your ass with me, I'm taking you back" Jane spat back, Maura walked toward Jane .she placed a lazy hand on Jane's shoulder, while the other stayed on her own hip. To anyone's eyes it was as thought she was giving her a one hand hug, Jane remembered the last time Maura placed her hand on Jane's shoulder, it was the reason that cause Jane to pass out and wondered if that's what Maura was trying to do.

"Come to think of it Jane, didn't you have a precious dream? You should be training at the precinct instead of wasting time talking nonsense about dragging me back" Maura pulled a knife from her belt slowly and raised it in the air

"Can a person that can't even save her friend become a Sergeant? Huh, Maura?" Jane answered quietly; the hard look on Maura's face didn't change. Jane's eyes filled with fury.

"This time Jane, you're going to die on a whim" Maura's hand started moving toward Jane's back

"You`ll live to regret it, sis" Henry`s voice echoed in the warehouse causing Maura to stop and pull away from Jane looking for him. "Detective Rizzoli, nice of you to join us" Jane started looking around as well and didn't pay attention to Maura who was now running toward something

" Maura!, wait!" Jane started running after her trying to catch up, Maura suddenly stopped when causing Jane to pump into her and fall backwards on her behind. They were both now in a room filled with mirrors, positioned in a circular way, even the ceiling was filled with them. Henry appeared on most of them with a smirk on his face, the door slammed shut

"Do you like it? You see, when you were taking your sweet time trying to find me I was building this. it seemed perfect for our last chapter" Maura started running toward a mirror when something sharp starting grazing her skin and she jumped back to her previous position . "You didn't think I was going to make it that easy did you?" Maura toke Jane's gun and shot at another mirror with no luck of damaging it. "Come on sis, you know better than that" Henry said with a mocking tone

Maura looked sideways to Jane who was still glued to her spot "why is she here?" Maura said with venom. Henry laughed as Maura gave Jane her gun back

"For fun, I know she was your weakness. You`ll do anything to protect her wont you?" it was now Jane's turn to laugh

"You couldn't be more wrong, she actually stabbed me" Jane's laugh was hysterical

"Then why didn't she kill you?" That made Jane stop laughing and turns her sight to Maura who didn't take her eyes from Henry`s reflection. "Did you really think you can fool me Maura?" something sharp scratched both Maura and Jane, Maura winced but no sound left her throat while Jane cursed. "You`ll never get out of her alive"

Maura started studying the wounds on her arms _something sharp, thinner than a knife, a larger than a needle … nails_. Henry was using a roofing nails gun. Jane panicked and started running to a mirror trying to break it and each time she felt the grazing she would change the mirror, Maura stood looking at her it was absolute stupidity until Jane reached a mirror and got thrown back to Maura's feet_, electricity, there`s an electrical field? _Jane got up and ran again but this time it was different, she was met with Henry`s kick when she reached a mirror, Maura throw a knife at him but he was gone again.

Maura noticed something different about Henry`s reflection; he had a cut in his upper arm. Her knife did reach him that was how she could beat him. Each time Jane tried running to a mirror he would throw the nails at her grazing her skin, but when she reached it she would either get the electrical treatment or he would come out himself to kick her for fun before retreating

"Can you still move?" Maura asked with a plan in mind, she needed bait for Henry to take.

" of course I can still move, I'm fine" Jane shouted _she`s tired but I suppose it's no surprise, running around from mirror to mirror getting the electrical shock treatment toke a lot of energy out of her but because of that I know how to beat him_ Maura smirked to herself

_She saw it? No that's impassible. It must I've been a fluke _Henry`s reflection started shifting from one mirror to the other, Maura pulled out another knife " Jane run!" Maura barked, Jane turned confused "get out of here and attack from the outside!"

"Fine" Jane shot back before she started running. First was the minor shock that throw her back, when she ran again Maura was looking everywhere_ there!_ She throw another knife but Henry dodged it and throw a nail hitting her in the shoulder before he reached Jane and kicked her once again sending her back next to Maura " fuck" Jane said between greeted teeth

" that was good" Maura pulled the nail out of her shoulder _I'm finally timing it down_ " let's try again" Jane nodded and ran in one direction, _I'll prove it _Maura waited for a few second before she started running in a different direction .

" I won't let it happen like you expected" Henry said amused _first, I'll stop you_ Henry throw a nail to Maura's ankle before a half a dozen hit her all over her body and she let out a yelp of pain that made Jane stop and turn around.

"Maura!" Jane shouted before she felt the other half a dozen hit her back making her scream in pain.

"It's impassible to get out of her, I assure you" Henry said quietly. Jane was on the ground lying on her stomach while Maura was resting one leg on the ground trying to remove the nail from her ankle.

" I'm gonna prove you wrong" Jane forced herself to get up " let's go" she took a few breaths before running again, seeing Henry`s reflection in a mirror, Jane quickly changed her direction trying to find a mirror without his reflection .

"Jane behind you" Jane turned around just in time to receive another six nails to her mid section and fell on her side. Maura ran to her "can you stand up?" Jane tried hard to push herself off the ground "stop wasting your energy like this, it's what he wants us to do" Maura said with a harsh tone

"I …know" Jane managed before finally giving up on standing again_. Dammit, my eyes are getting used to his movements I just need a bit more to see through him_. Maura stood facing a mirror

"I'll put an end to this" Henry throw a few nails, with a swift move Maura pulled out a knife and smacked most of the nails away. _What the..._ was all that Henry could think of, Maura kneeled down on one knee to yell at Jane

"Stand up you idiot!" Jane tried again and sat on the ground

"I know I know. Stop being so annoying" Jane said with a growl. The rain of nails started again, Maura started smacking the ones she could and moving away from the ones she couldn't._ she must be hanging by a threat _Henry thought before throwing the nails at Jane's direction who was standing on wobbly feet, Maura quickly tackled Jane to the side and smacked the nails before feeling the two that Penetrated her thigh _no that's not it, she`s fighting as well as covering for that chick. Can she see my movements? She sees something, what is she seeing? fine then_

Suddenly, all the reflections were gone. "He disappeared, where? Where did he go?" Maura asked no one with a panicked tone "Jane, you better not faint on me. I can't cover for you any longer" she shouted while trying to look at all the mirrors at the same time

"I don't need your help" Jane mumbled before slipping to Unconscious.

"Looks like that girl can't move anymore." Maura raised her head to see Henry`s reflection on the roof, she throw her knife with anger. Henry started giggling " wonderful, you move wonderfully" his voice was coming from different direction each time " you sure move a lot" her throw a few nails and Maura moved before hitting her " but I will stop you with my next shot" Henry`s reflection were coming and going from on mirror to another with each second. "Movements, reflexes and satiation annualizing ability...all of that will worn off" Maura clenched her jowl_ calm down, concentrate a see him! _Maura jumped away just in time before a new wave of nails.

_She saw through me, that can't be_ it was Henry`s time to panic now "it was only for a split of a second but I saw it" Maura talked with venom

" I see, so you were able to see the gap between my shots each time" _she was able to see a flow that no one would ever notice, if that's the case, I won't be able to keep shooting at her like this, it's only a matter of time before she can predict my movements . Attacking her directly won't work, then I'll use the chick to kill her. _

Opening her eyes slowly Jane saw Henry lying on the ground and recognized Maura's shoes standing in front of her "you really are a burden…. All the time" Maura choked out, Jane looked up with the realization sinking in

"You did it Maura, you…" Jane's words died inside her throat and her happy expiration was gone when she sat up to see the small buddle of blood that formed in front of her friend. Maura tuned her head slowly to look at Jane, nails were sticking out of her nick and a line of blood was running down her mouth

"Look at yourself… you idiot" Jane's eyes were wide with fear and shock looking at Maura

"Why?" Jane shouted "you protected me" Jane mumbled to herself more than to Maura

"Who…knows" Maura raised her head to the sky and closed her eyes

_Do you mind? You can get your non fat latté in a minute_.

Maura let out a snort as she lower her head "I …. Hated you…. When we met" Maura's voice was felled with agony, pain, regret but a hint of happiness was there too

"Why? why did you protect me" Jane got up on her feet, when Maura didn't responded Jane took a breath before shouting from the top of her lungs " I didn't ask you to" a lonely tear lingered at Maura's eye when she heard Jane's voice

" who knows… my body moved on its own….idiot" Maura's eyes closed for a split of a second and she fell to her knees, Jane was there to catch her as she fell

"Maura!" Jane yelled as she caught Maura. Jane sniffed as she lowered them down "I've hated you too." Jane mumbled with a broken voice. Henry stirred before getting up to his feet

"You were able to find a strength you never knew existed because you wanted to protect someone important" Henry got up grabbing his nails gun and aimed at Jane hitting her in the head and killing her. Maura watched in horror as Jane's body grow heavy on her before dropping to the floor. "Come on Maura, it's not the first time you see someone die. It's for the best, she was keeping you from reaching your potential" Henry justified "just like dad and mom did. They were keeping us from our destiny, imagine if you had nothing to lose, nothing at all. All the things we could do together sis. You`ll thank me one day" Henry turned to leave when he didn't see any reaction from Maura

Maura gripped Jane's gun and shot at Henry before getting up to her feet. Henry didn't fall; he turned around and started walking toward her. Maura shot again but he didn't stop, he kept walking and walking as she shot until the gun was empty. She let it drop to the ground with a look of fear in her eyes. She took a few steps behind until she hit a mirror and he kept walking. Henry stopped when a wave of cough hit him; he covered his mouth with his hand socking it with blood before walked again and raised his hand to Maura who was looking with absolute terror. Her body wouldn't move and his hand was inches away from her face. She got a flicker to her forehead before he talked with a smile "forgive me Maura, there is no other time" Henry`s hand slipped down Maura's face drawing a line of blood on its way before Henry fell to the ground.

Maura gasped for air as she shot out of bed with blurry eyes

**Review please :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was a blur; she could tell that she wasn't in her bed of house. There was a thin figure in front of her with a dark cloud over their face. Her hearing would come and go and all she managed to understand is "ok… Maura…alright?" she squeezed her eyes shut and opened them trying to overcome the blur. When her vision got less blurry she could see the dark hair and she gasped with terror

" you`re dead, you`re dead" Jane tried reaching out for Maura but that made Maura shot out of bed and take a few drunken steps away from Jane with her eyes filled with pure fear.

"Maura, sweetie listen to me "Jane tried in a soft tone but that didn't help, Maura reached a corner in the bed room and slid to the ground while grapping her head and repeating the same thing over and over

"You`re dead, you`re dead. I saw you die. you`re dead" Jane tried kneeling down to Maura and placing a hand on Maura's knee but that made Maura barley jump out of her skin with fear . "Hallucinations, Maura wake up your Hallucinating, she`s not here she`s dead, she`s dead" Maura squeezed her eyes shut trying to push everything away, maybe Jane will disappear if she did this. why would her brain do such a painful thing to her, why would it recreate Jane in her world "she`s dead, she`s dead, he killed her an she died"

"Maura!" Jane shouted to get Maura's attention when Maura finally looked up her eyes were as wide as ever and Jane could swear that she had stopped breathing " ok, listen to me Maura . It was just a dream" Jane approached Maura with her hand raised as if she was reaching for a wild animal

"D-dream?" Maura started shaking her head

"Yeah, remember you came by to talk to me but you stayed down in the rain until I saw you?"

"Rain?" Maura was repeating the words as if not comprehending what they mean. After a few seconds the dream stared to sink in and Maura raised her gaze to Jane "you-you`re not dead?"

"No I'm right here"

" I d-didn't stab you?" the dream was looked so real, so vivid and alive that Maura still needed to make sure of what was real

"Huh?" Jane was the one confused as she helped Maura up to her feet, at the first touch Maura's breath caught in her throat, Jane was actually there

"You had a high fever for a few days now and I had to call your doctor by to give you something to bring it down. You were out of it for a couple of days now mumbling in your sleep" jane helped Maura back to bed as she tried to explain in a soft tone what really happened " you really had me scared" Jane whispered after she settled Maura down in bed. "You think you could eat something? I mean you haven't eaten in two days, just let me see if there`s something I can do" Jane left the room leaving Maura alone with her thoughts.

Maura`s thought kept drifting back to her dream until Jane came by almost fifteen minutes later with a glass of orange joss and some soup and laid the tray in Maura's lap before setting on the edge of the bed next to Maura. "Don't complain, it was either this or some leftovers from a take out that I'm not sure when I bought it" Jane smiled at Maura but Maura didn't reply the smile nor did she look up from the tray

"Jane, why are you doing this?" Maura asked quietly, Jane let out a nervous laughter

"What do you mean? You`re my best friend" Jane said with chuckle at Maura's odd question. A lonely tear tracked down Maura's face and fell on Maura's hand silently " Maura?" Maura had her head down and it was hard for Jane to see her eyes beneath the golden locks

"Most people…. Most people wouldn't want anything to do with me, so what is it with you?"

"I … you're my friend" Jane hesitated before answering Maura _don't you remember Maura?_

"That's not a good enough reason Jane" Maura stated quietly _you really don't remember, do you Maura?_

"When Hoyt came in the picture and I started pushing people away... you-you never gave up on me" Jane's voice was filled with sorrow and cracked as she started rubbing the scars on her hands and a lump rose to her throat "you brought me back when I was at that dark place and I'm not going to leave you there Maura" Jane's lips started to quiver as she fought back tears. "I want to be there for you this time" Jane tried her hardest to smile at Maura who was looking back at her with wide eyes

The days passed and Maura never forgot about that dream, she learned to control herself when Jane was around o she wouldn't get caught while grabbing her head. She stared writing down the dream on the hope she would understand or see what she was missing if she read it again. She was sitting in a booth at the dirty robber still writing the details of the dream when Jane came and sat across from her "what are you writing?" Jane pulled the notebook and stated reading after a few lines she brought it down and pointed at it "uhh, what's this?" Maura was rubbing her nick with a hand while the other was still holding the pen

"It's the dream that I had when I was sick" Jane nodded in satisfaction and continued reading

" Henry, raised the nails gun and killed Jane with a single shot to the head" Jane read with furrowed brows " wow, no wonder you woke up screaming ' you`re dead' . So why are you writing it down?" Jane asked casually

" I just think that there is more to this dream that I don't know, like my Subconscious was trying to tell me something and I still don't get it" Maura huffed in frustration before bringing her head to the table " I think he`s sick" Maura said quietly

"Who Henry? Ooh I just thought that he killed his whole family because he had a bad day" Jane stated with sarcasm as a grin played on her face

"I'm serious Jane"

"So I'm I, why do you care so much about him any why?" Jane looked bored

"he`s my brother" Maura justified

"No he **was** your brother "Jane corrected Maura and Maura sighed before they both ordered there meal, they both were having small talks when Maura stated out of the blue

"It could be Schizophrenia" Maura made her incent face and Jane through her hands in the air with surrender "in my dream, Henry gives me a flicker to my forehead" Maura looked at Jane as if thought expecting her to put the dotes tougher but Jane kept looking at Maura with a 'so?' look. "When we were kids, Henry would always give me a flicker to my forehead if I asked him for something"

"That's harsh" jams stated before playing with her food but Maura shook her head

"No, it wasn't like that. It was our thing, you know? He would give me a soft flicker to my forehead before saying 'forgive me Maura, some other time' and that's what he told me in the dream"

"Maura it's just a dream don't read too much into it ok?" Maura kept looking at Jane as she bet her lip trying hard not to open the subject again, seeing Maura like that , Jane let out a sigh " what is it now?"

"It's just that I found a doctor that regularly visit him at prison" Jane's mouth hung open

"And how the hell did you do that?" Jane spoke with a shocked face and a high pitched voice Maura made a face and shrugged

"he`s a Psychiatrist, isn't that odd?"

"What's odd about a Psychiatrist visiting a sicko?" Jane mocked

"Any way I made an appointment with him, he seemed rather interested in seeing me for some reason" Maura had her eyes on her plate

"Maura, its better if you call him and cancel, you don't need any more salt on your wounds"

"What wounds? Any why on earth will he give me salt?" Maura looked with confused eyes at Jane who let out a snort

"It's just a figure of speech Maura" Maura let out a 'oh' before returning to her meal

Maura made got stick at work and didn't make it to the appointment; she was almost disappointed when Susie came to tell her that a man named was waiting for her at the café. Maura introduced herself to him and his response was "it's great to finally meet you" Dr. Bradford had a wide smile from ear to ear

Maura didn't miss the way he said 'finally' perhaps Henry spoke of her, but why would he?

"I'm afraid your concern regarding Henry is true. Henry has been suffering from Schizophrenia for awhile now, I`m starting to think that he may have had it since young age. I won't hide the fact that I'm interested in a lot of diagnosed patients of Schizophrenia. Henry is by far is the most interesting Patient I have. I believe that what Henry did wasn't in his right state of mind, he sometimes prefers to be called 'green' I think that that is the dominate character while the other character 'Henry' is hidden in the depth of his mind. When I talk to 'Green' I see a cold character, rough, violent and doesn't have any remorse for what he has done. However, one the rare occasions when I met 'Henry' he was calm, loving person. He keeps talking about his little sister, how he is proud of her, of what she has become"

"Why are you telling me this?" Maura was trying to stay calm, this was her work place, and this was the café that Jane's mother worked at

"What I find fascinating about this, is that even in the character 'Green' Henry was able to kill all of his family, everyone he had ever known but he still couldn't bring himself to kill you, His beloved little sister."

" he exchange love for hate, honor for disgrace but he couldn't bring himself to do it , even years ago when 'Green' finally dominated and Henry no longer resurface and fate brought you two together, he still couldn't do it. Henry is still there, he is still fighting to keep you safe from him self. He told me what he said to you the first time, he told you to run. Why? Was it so you wouldn't seek him again?"

"You have crossed the line doctor and I think this is the end of our meeting, I want to say nice to meet you but I suppose you already know how I feel" Maura stood ending the meeting and walking away when she heard him talk again

"He told me that if I ever meet you, that I should send a massage. He says 'forgive me Maura, there is no other time' he said you`ll know what that means." Maura was frozen at the sentence as she felt he heart beating like a drum in her ears. Instead of talking the elevator to the morgue, Maura opened the way to the stairs and started running up, taking two, three steps at a time. She can't breathe anymore, spots started showing in her sight and they kept growing bigger and bigger until she pushed the roof door and the door swung open

"_I'm home"_ everything was spinning around her and each breath that reached her lungs wasn't enough

She could see the five years old herself runny and throwing herself at Henry _"Henry you`re home. Come and play with me, what do you want to play?" she was so existed, staying at home all day waiting for Henry to come back from school was boring and she played with her puzzles countless times and now she just want to play with her old brother_

" _Maura, your brother just got back from school I'm sure he has lots of homework to do" their mom came in view carrying a basket full with laundry, Maura looked sad and henrys mailed at her before talking to his mother _

"_It's ok, I'll do them later, there`re pretty easy any way" Maura turned to her mother with a victorious grin _

_Maura kept looking and looking all over the park for Henry without luck until she saw a leg dangling from the top of the tree. "Henry, I found you" Maura called happy with her accomplishment _

"_That's pretty good Maura, too bad you can't climb the tree to get to me" Henry smiled _

"_What! No fair!" little Maura shouted. At dinner little Maura was leaning across the table while sitting in her seat trying to get closer to her dad " say dad, today Henry and I were playing hide and seek but Henry climbed to the top of the tree to run away from me , that's not fair right?" Maura spoke with a pouted face _

"_Ohh, you can already climb all the way to the top huh?" her dad talked proudly and Henry nodded _

"_Henry, teach me how to climb all the way to the top" Maura was existed now and forget all about hide and seek_

"_homework!" her mother called as she prepared the dinner , Maura sat back to her seat with a sad face when she felt a soft flicker to her forehead_

"_Forgive me Maura, some other time" Henry said softly before smiling to his sister_

Maura`s breath finally calmed down and she stood still looking at the view from the roof when she heard someone walk behind her she span around to see who it is

"Lieutenant" Maura said quietly before turning again.

"Doctor Isles" he stood not far from her taking a deep breath from the fresh Boston air and sipping from his coffee. "Life hasn't been nice to either one of us. We both lost loved ones, but we have a good thing going on for us here. Don't let the demons of the past or the anger that builds inside all these years gets the best out of you. You`ll live to regret it" he talked quietly not facing her before walking back again and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	13. Chapter 13

After standing there for a few minutes, Maura went back to the morgue and finished the day professionally. Maura was having a quiet evening with Jane; she didn't tell her what happened with Dr. Bradford. She simply said that it wasn't important and that she had missed there appointment, that wasn't a lie, she did miss their appointment and the fact that he showed up at the café was a part of the truth that was best unsaid. Things were finally getting back to normal, another 'green' disaster was sure to make a setback in their relationship. Maura didn't like being looked at as if she was something pathetic of broken and if there was a possibly that that`s the way Jane was about to look at her then she was better off.

Jane was sitting leaning on the kitchen island while Maura was chopping some carrots for her salad when her phone rang, she didn`t recognize the number but answered any way.

" " Jane was starting to cheek her phone if there had been any missed calls but was satisfied when she found none

"Oh, good evening there doctor, I was just calling to say I'm sorry that you were not able to make it to our appointment today. I`d be more than happy if you want to reschedule" Maura recognized the voice but was confused

"Uhh, who is this?" Jane raises her head to see the look of anger that was starting to show on Maura's face

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Dr. Bradford." Maura bet her lower lip trying to stop herself from exploding and took a deep breath

"doctor can I call you later, I'm a bit busy right now" Maura spoke politely , ended the phone call and placed the phone down. Maura took a step back from the kitchen island trying to calm down, Maura grabbed her wine glass and took a sip before smashing it through the wall.

"Maura what the hell?" Jane didn't even see it coming and was forced to guard her face in the last second. Maura started pacing in the kitchen with furry in her eyes as she started talking

"He played me; he was toying with me from the start. That basted, , he played me, idiot, idiot" Maura was blurring when Jane placed a hand on her shoulder, what Jane wasn't expecting was that Maura would spin around grabbing her from her caller and raising her fist in the air . Jane didn't have to act so she just closed her eyes waiting for impact but it never happened. Jane opened her eyes to see Maura frozen with her hand still in the air forming a fist, Maura's glare made Jane scared, it was full of anger, fury and they missed the glow they always had. Maura`s glare was hard but it wasn't meant for Jane, Maura blinked and her glare was replaced with pain and sadness. Jane placed her hand on Maura's hand that was grabbing on her collar, Maura's fist loosened before she backed away from Jane with a wince of pain. Maura grabbed at her head hard

"It wasn't getting better was it, Maura?" Jane asked quietly, she looked betrayal; she didn't care about what just happened. Maura made her think that she was fine now but she never was ok. Jane`s eyes started to form tears as Jane shook her head slightly not wanting to cry and looked up as if it would make it impossible for her tears to spill from her eyes .

_He played you again you idiot, you`ve gone so soft, that's how he always beat you. You`ll always be weak. _Maura was grabbing at her head harder with her back to Jane. Maura heard a crumbled and turned sharply after grabbing the knife she was using only to see Jane on the ground with a look of terror in her eyes, Maura never saw Jane so scared like this since Hoyt

Maura raise her eyes from Jane to see fallowing her line of sight, Maura started scrubbing her eyes with the back of her hand with anger. _He can't be here, he`s not here. _She saw Henry walking slowly inside her house "I thought that with you being a doctor you`d smell it in the air. Perhaps I over estimated you" Henry had a smirk on his face as he spoke _he`s not here, it's not him_ Maura looked back to Jane who was shaking now with tears streaming down her face, thats why jane was shakking, if she was seeing her worst nightmare like maura was . looking at the knife in her hand "you know that won't work on me" his smirk grow bigger but disappeared when Maura grinned

"Who said it was for you" Maura stabbed the knife in her thigh before throwing herself at Jane, flattening them both to the ground when she heard the gun shots fired. Maura slowly pushed herself up checking Jane under her, Jane looked unharmed except the look of terror on her face "dammit" Maura said under her breath when sat up on the floor and pulled the knife out with her eyes squeezed shut with pain.

"Overcoming fear with pain, Impressive! Too bad your friend wasn't as smart as you" the man pointed at Jane before shoving his hand back in his jacket. It was the same man she saw today, the one who claimed to be Doctor Bradford.

_Kill him, kill him. This is what you have to do, it will be ruled out as self defense .here`s your chance_ Maura's face was unreadable. if they both inhaled the same gas that was in the house and he was standing there and the the drug had no effect on him it would mean one thing

"What? You're not going to ask for the antidote?" he mocked

"I don't need to ask for it, you`re going to give it to me" Maura said quietly

"Ohh, is that a fact?" started laughing, "You know what? I`m going to take my time with you, just to see how strong you are" he said with a smile

"You know, when Henry told me about you I wanted to see bad. You know?" He asked with a mocking smile

"Badly" Maura corrected but that only seemed to amuse him more

"That's just it, when I finally met you I didn`t believe that that was you. You were too girly, too soft, and fashionable to be the same person he spoke of" he scratched his head with a shy smile

"And Henry?" she tightened her grip on the knife

"You mean being sick thing? Maybe, I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders with a giggle "I`ve been watching you for a while and I saw how bad, oh sorry 'badly' you wanted to explain why your brother did what he did. It was a chance and I took it" he nodded proud of himself.

Maura raised her head taking a deep breath _"foolish little sister. If you wish to kill me, hate me detest me. Run and run and cling on to life."_ Maura squeezed her eyes shut _no_. Maura lower her head trying to chase the voice away a flash of Henry's face passed her head "no!" Maura said with a voice just above normal with anger before bending her knees little to make it easier to move.

_I have to survive if I want to get Jane out of this, when that came to my mind I realized that I was the one acting like an idiot. Jane, how could someone who can`t even risk her life here really save any one? _

With a smirk the man launched at Maura with a knife in each hand, Maura stood waiting for him but he changed his direction in the last second. _He`s aiming for her_ Maura moved to the side, blocking him from Jane but with a high price. Her knife was blocking one of the knifes he had, while the other was lugged in her shoulder making her painting with pain.

"you really are soft, that`s what`s keeping you weak. you were to slow to guard yourself, your desire to save her made you lose your cool and clouded your judgment" Maura bit her lower lip with anger before giving him a kick to the side. She regretted it the second she did it, it did help getting him away but kicking with her good leg meant putting all her weight on her Injured leg.

Maura took a deep breath trying to keep the pain away from her and raising her hands up to stop his punch before sending two japes to his stomach followed by a punch to his chin making him take a few steps back from her. "Compared to Henry you`re slower than a turtle. A snail, an ameba" Maura spoke between breaths making him fury as ran and collided with her making her make into the edge of the kitchen island before they both fell to the ground and he started hammering her with punches for a few moments before getting up with a mocking laugh

"You`re not even living up to your name. Oh well, I'm going to beat you slowly and then kill you. Just like a bug" Maura started giggling; he was confused for a second until he felt the worm liquid running down his leg. Maura raise her knife to show him how it was covered with blood

" men are always inpatient" he was still trying to find where the blood was coming from when Maura shot up and stabbed him in his abdomen before whispering into his ears " I'm going to show you what true pain is" Maura twisted the knife inside him with a smirk. "Tell me where it is or the next one will be a lot closer to your pathetic balls" Maura said between greeted teeth. She knew she needed to end it fast, the pain or the blood lose might take her out if any minute now.

"Fuck y- "he didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence when Maura pulled the knife out and stabbed it into his inner thigh

"One chance left" Maura said coldly as he screamed in pain. "You asked for it" Maura twisted the knife again before pulling it out.

"Ok, ok "he pulled out a small injection from his jacket pocket; Maura grabbed it before stabbing the knife one last time to his heart. It felt good; Maura limped toward Jane with her last energy before falling to her knees and placing a hand on Jane's upper arm.

Jane let out a soft moan with her eyes still watery "its ok. it's just me" Maura tried softly before injecting Jane with whatever was in it and dragging herself enough to lean on the island . Maura let out a sigh of pain as she leaned her head as well. "Come on Jane. I need you to wake up now" Maura whispered before letting out another breath "there is so much I want to tell you. Don`t laugh but I think that my dream came true."

"The thing is" Maura let out a chuckle as her eyes started watering "I don't what happens now. Isn't that something? When was the last time you heard me say that?" Maura's eyes closed for a second and her head stared sliding off the island until her whole body fell to the ground facing Jane . Maura opened her eyes again "come on Jane, why are you crying? I hate it when you cry. Hoyt isn`t here" Maura raised her hand weakly reaching out for Jane "there is so much I need you to know... I don't think I have much time. You need to wake up" Maura's hand fell inches away from Jane's face and her eyes finally closed.

**Sorry for the short chapter  
**

**Review please :)**


	14. Chapter 14

You feel her pull away from you but you do nothing to stop her. Your feeling of betrayal is much stronger than the longing you feel everyday. You didn't even bother to see her when she finally woke up in the hospital. Your were happy when the doctors told you she was fine, but you couldn't bring yourself to go into her room. your mother shouts at you but you don't care, she doesn't know what she`s talking about .she doesn't feel what you're feeling right now.

You still visit your mother in her gust house but try your best not to bump into her. She didn't ask why, she didn't even try to contact you. You both simply made a silent agreement to not see each other outside of work. You still hang out after work in the dirty robber but she understands that you don't want her there.

When she came back to work it didn't get any better, she smiles at you when she crosses you at the cafe or when you go down to the morgue but it's not the same smile she used to give you . It's the simple polite smile she gives everyone. you want to take to her but your pride is far more grater and it seems that the only thing you know how to do is how to make fun of her in front of the hole prescient . She hears the way you mock her but she replies with a simple smile as if to say 'I forgive you' and it just makes you angry.

Maura never told Jane what happened that night but having a man stabbed three times in your house doesn't look good. If Jane blames her for what happened than she has every right to. It doesn't matter anyway you`re used to being alone, Angela still acts as if nothing happened and that relives you in a way. sometimes you open your phone to cheek for massages you know aren't there and then spend your night talking to bass, sometimes you think that if he could he would probably leave you too .

You drag yourself everyday to go to work, it's getting harder and harder to not notice how everyone looks at you before whispering something and it's even harder when you see Jane sitting on her disk with a victorious smile. It's just like high school except it never ends; there is no countdown to senior year. You think of moving everyday but you keep hopping that one day, one day everything will go back to normal and that's what's making you bear this torture.

"Jane, why don't you talk to her? Maybe thing will go back to the way they used to be" Angela tried to engorge her daughter to make the first step

"I don't know ma, I just keep making it worst .I don't know, it's just that every time she`s around I turn to butch mode." Jane placed her head in her "I don't want to be this way" she whispered as her mother placed a hand on her back

"So change it. I don't know what happened between the two of you but I can see that both of you aren`t happy with how things turned out" Jane sighed and nodded

Jane watched as Maura walked pass their desk to Sean's office, she pretended to write something down and not entrusted in what the doctor was doing here. after a few moments Maura come out of the office, walking quietly and passing their desks again when she heard Vince's voice " is everything ok doc?" Korsak never took sides in the matter and tried to act neutral between Maura and Jane. Maura turned with a smile toward him ignoring Jane that was pretending to write again.

"Yes, everything is ok. I'm just taking a few days off at the end of this month , I shouldn't take more than a couple of days but I'm afraid you`ll be stick with Dr. Pike for those days" Maura said with a polite smile

"What? Trying to kill another crazy brother are you?" Jane mocked with a snort; Maura's smile cracked a bit but didn't reply and simply walked away. Jane watched as the doctor pushed the elevator button but then walked passed it to the stairs. After a few minutes Jane doped her pen and walked to the stairs, her mother was right; they both need to work things out

Opening the door to the stairs, Jane noticed a light coming from above. The roof door was open, with the worst case scenario Jane started running up the stairs jumping two steps at time till she reached the roof to see Maura standing on the edge with her high heels tidily placed under the edge. Maura's head turned little but turned back again away from Jane when she saw who it was. "What are _you_ doing here?" Maura said quietly

"Maura don't do this, it doesn't have to be like this" Jane tried in a pleading voice, how did she let go this bad? Jane was mentally kicking herself for being mean to Maura. Maura turned around on her heals to look at Jane with a confused look, Jane's stomach clenched and turned as she prayed that Maura wouldn't slip as she span around

"What are you talking about?" Maura tiled her head innocently

"It doesn't have to end like this, it`ll get better I promise. I'm sorry, just come down from the edge" Jane took small steps toward Maura motioning her to come down. Maura looked from Jane to the edge trying to understand why Jane was so scared. Maura let out a snort when she finally knew what Jane was thinking.

" I'm not going to jump Jane" Maura sat down on the edge" so you can go down stairs and tell your fan club that you caught the crazy doctor trying to commit suicide" Maura turned again away from Jane.

Jane thought about staying, she wants to stay with Maura but that would mean losing in her mind. Her heart was screaming for her to stay but her mind finally won and she went back to her desk. The next day, Jane went to the morgue looking for Maura to explain something in her autopsy report but Maura was nowhere seen. Suzie told her that Maura was out for her launch hour; Jane simply nodded and left the morgue.

Jane grabbed herself a cup of coffee before sighing and opening the stairs door to see light that was coming the roof. Jane walked slowly until she reached the top and saw Maura setting on the beach with her legs dangling of the building, with her hands resting in her lap. Maura didn't turn this time, but she did talk " why are you here today?" Jane walked until she reached the edge next to Maura, leaned her back on it and rested her elbows on it as if resting them on an arm chair.

"Drinking coffee" Jane replied quietly before taking a small sip from her coffee before raising her head to meet Maura's gaze. Maura broke their gaze sighing as she looked at the view again. They both stayed silent until Jane finished her coffee and left again quietly.

The next day was the same thing except Maura didn't even ask Jane what she was doing there. After a few days of meeting each other on the roof in silent, Jane brought another cup of coffee placing in the space between her and Maura. Maura glanced at the cup before scanning Boston's building in front of her again

"It's for you" Jane said as she took another sip from her cop. After a few minute Maura took the cup gently, taking a sip before resting it in her lap and a small smile cribbed into Jane's lips. It became a routine for them both, Jane would bring the coffee and both of them would sip it slowly in silent.

They were drinking their coffee quietly when Jane had the courage to finally ask

"So, why do you come here?" Jane asked as she stared into her cup, she knew she had no right to asking Maura, not after what he did to her. Maura sighed and remained quit for a few moments

"I came here to think" Jane almost didn't hear it

"About Henry?" she knew she was pushing her luck, but they needed to talk before Maura took her days off

"About something that Sean told me" Maura took another sip "figured if I stayed away from the Interface of the building no one will care". Maura stayed quit for a few seconds before she started singing softly

"_Oooh, if I could turn back time rewind  
If I could make it undone  
I swear that I would..."_

"I would make it up to you" Jane finished and Maura turned to see a shy smile on Jane's face

"I like that song" Maura said before taking another sip and falling into silent again.

The next day Jane thought of approaching in a deferent angle, Jane bit her lips before asking "so...uh... how`s your shoulder?" she was hesitating about she should bring the subject

"Its fine, hurts sometime" Maura rubbed her shoulder without even realizing.

"Good thing you got lucky with that thigh right?" Jane tried to joke but Maura didn't laugh and her expression didn't change

"Luck had nothing to do with it Jane. Being a doctor would teach you a thing or two on how to not conflict any permanent damage" Maura grabbed at her head for a few seconds as she greeted her teeth. Letting go, Maura glanced to see Jane tracing the line on her cup "I...uh found a doctor. Doctor smith, he`s a psychologist."

"Oh?" Jane didn't raise her head but Maura could see how sad, betrayed Jane was feeling

"It's the reason I'm taking the time out. He understands the satiation and has agreed to perform the procedure" Maura started hesitantly, lowering her voice at the last

"Procedure?" Jane raises her head slowly with questioning eyes

"We both agreed that what's happening is caused by the trauma, I want this thing to be over with and hypnosis would be the fastest way for it" Maura said quietly taking another sip as she shrugged

"Why do you need hypnosis for?" Jane lowered her head again studding her cup

"To…. Help me forget" Maura didn't want to tell Jane this but she knew it was necessary for her to know so that when the procedure is over she`ll know not to Stimulates any depressed memories

"Don't you think that that is a bit extreme?" Jane let out a snort

"No Jane. Having your family killed in front of you is extreme. Your own brother doing it is extreme. Having him come back twenty years later to torture you is extreme, there is nothing extreme about wanting this procedure" Maura exploded at Jane

"Your right, I mean what could I possibly understand about what you're feeling right?" Jane raised her head letting out a snort, her eyes were filled with tears, hurt written all over her face. Maura sighed taking Jane's hand in hers and staring at the scar before raising her eyes to meet Jane's gaze

"I know that you`ve been through a lot Jane, but I'm not you. I can't… I can never be as strong as you…" Jane hear the pain in her voice

"But you are Maura! You are much more stronger than me and you can't even see it" Jane tried to reason with Maura but she shook her head softly

"Listen to me Jane, I need this, now more than ever and it won't change anything. It's just some bad memories that I do not need. The life that I've created doesn't need those memories anymore. I promise you that nothing will change. Ok?"

Jane nodded not trusting her voice. Why was this happing to them that damn Henry? He couldn't stay away could he?

Maura was sitting in the waiting room flipping a magazine when she felt a sharp pain at the back of her skull "aww" a large book fell next to her, the cause of the pain she thought

"Oh, sorry, sorry are you ok?" Maura raised her head to find a blond hair boy with hazel eyes looking at her, he looked in his teens

"Well, considering I just got hit with anatomy of grey yeah I'm fine" she rubbed her head as she picked up the over large medical book. "that`s a bit too much for your age don't you think?"

"Oh, dad just gave it to me, what a great gift to give on sixteen's birthday right?" the boy giggled and took a seat next to Maura "so, what you here for mind or body?"

"Uh, mind" she answered little embarrassed, a small light turned on in her head "wait, if your dad just gave this to you, does that mean your father is one of the doctors?"

"yeah, he`s the bones one. Mom used to be the doctor in the other room but she hasn't practiced medicine since meme" he said with a joyful tone

"Meme?"

"yeah she`s my little sister, she`s like three now. She`s really cute, fallowing mom everywhere she goes like a baby chick. Oh and she has a lisp with the s letter so when she speaks it's so adorable..."

Maura listened to the boy talking with such passion on his little sister, she never met anyone who talked with such passion "she looks just like dad, I don't have a picture of her yet but I have a picture of dad" the boy started digging in his back bag

"It really isn't Necessary" Maura replied politely

" just wait , I know I have it somewhere in here" he kept digging until he took out a small album " aha!" he raised the album as if he just won some sort of battle and handed it to Maura " I'm Michal by the way"

"Maura" she replied with a smile as she opened the album. It had only to photos, the first was of man with brown hair and dark eyes. Michal looked nothing like him, but she had to admit that he was hansom. Flipping to the other photo, there was a woman with golden hair and hazel eyes just like Michal. "wow, she`s gourges"

"Yeah, I still know how dad managed to find such a hot mama" Michal laughed "I'm sure she`ll be here soon with meme to pick up dad"

"Oh, so you`ll all be going home together"

" not really, you see mom doesn't know who I am" Michal answered still smiling, Maura was about to open her mouth to talk when the clinic door opened and a _woman_ entered with her little girl with her _its her! So this little girl hiding behind her is meme _

"Michal what are you doing in here?" the women started

"Oh, my friend has an appointment with doctor smith and I thought it would be fun to tag along with her" Michal replied with his wide smile

"I hardly think that coming to a doctor is fun and it's late wouldn't your mother be worried by now?"

"Your right I should probably be going" with that the woman continued her way leaving a smiling Michal and a confused Maura behind "shit, I really didn't want her to see me. Now I'm gonna to have to apologies to dad" Michal whined

**review please :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Um, Michal?" Maura was still waiting for an explanation of what just happened, with his smile now faded Michal focused his sight on his shoes

"Yeah… like I said, mom doesn't know who I am. She forgot, her memories were depressed. she knows I'm a member of the soma family but she thinks I'm someone else`s son" Michal got up from his seat and started walking toward the window "did you know that sometime the doctors can't tell if a fetes is missing a limp? Imagine what it was like for her, she was married to the man she loved; they were having their first baby. She must`ve been so scared when she fell in labor almost a month earlier than expected and when she held that baby, to see it missing a limp? I can only image what that must`ve been like for her." Michal sighed closing his eyes for a second

"I know now that when a child is born with this kind of disability the mother will often feel the need to be overly protective of it or she`ll reject it completely. mom is the one who rejected her child, she rejected me alone with her entire body, it got to the point where she couldn't even stand to look at me .sometimes she would just snap, screaming and yelling at everything. Dad found doctor smith when I was about six" a small smile appeared on Michal's face

"He told me that he would love me twice as much to make up for her love, that if she was to forget about me that she will be better. I was there when she had the procedure, I was standing behind the door listening as the doctor asked her if she was sure that she won't regret forgetting about her only child 'my only regret it that that thing ever came out of my body' that's what she said." _so all this time, he`s been watching her from a distant trying not to let her see him. Just like today _ Maura was looking awe of this kid, how could a small child that heard his mother saying that regret having him and calling him a 'thing' and can still smile a laugh like he does

"Just like they said, she staidly began to get better, after the first month she began to smile again. I guess what I did … I guess it saved her" Michal used his index to draw a small line on the window

"I can tell that you're here to forget as well, but you know what? There`s something I believe. I wanna try and live my whole life carrying all of my memories with me"

"Even if those memories are painful, even if they do nothing but hurt me… I want to keep them"

'_As expected from my child'_ a flash of her dad kissing her forehead crossed her mind

"Even if those memories I sometimes wish I can forget"

'_I'll always be there for you, that's what brothers are for'_ Henry smiling at her in their balcony

"_As_ long as I carry them with me as long as I can keep holding on, someday I'll be strong enough that those memories won't hurt anymore and I'll be glad to have them, that's what I believe with all my heart."

'_you`re all that your dad ever talks about' _she could almost feel her mother`s hands holding hers

"And I'll be glad to have them. That's why all my memories are precious to me, every single one. I don't think I would be ok to forget any one of them. The truth is, I didn't really want mom to forget about me, I wanted her to hold on but I guess that was selfish of me" Michal`s voice was a mixture of sadness, guilt and remorse

Maura was looking at Michal with eyes full of admiration. How could a small kid find a philosophy that even she, the genies doctor couldn't find? "Doctor Isles" Maura turned around to find the nurse waiting for her. "It will be our secret?" Michal span around with a worm smile and a finger to his mouth

"So how did it go?" Maura's thoughts was cut by a familiar voice , turning her head around she saw Jane standing at the door rubbing her palms

"Hummm?" Maura turned again away from Jane

"Oh, you-uh said that you`ll get a few days off after you had… you know. How are you feeling, are you ok?" Jane stamped on her own words as she took a few steps forward rubbing harder and harder at her palms

"Did I?" Maura asked but she wasn't waiting for an answer, her eyes were a bit gloomy and her shoulders were hunched forward as she started looking at the distant between her and the ground below "do you know how long it takes for a person to reach the ground?" Maura looked up to see the look of fear in Jane's eyes

Sensing what Jane was thinking Maura started giggling "it's not what you think" Maura giggled some more "you should have seen your face" Jane let out a sigh of relief

"Thank god, for a moment there you scared the shit out of me" Jane took her usual spot, leaning on the edge with her arms resting on it

"What, no coffee?" Maura teased

"Yeah, didn't expect you today and when I heard you didn't take your days off I …. Was too nerves to carry any. There I said it" Jane said with a shy smile and Maura giggled softly "so, uh... why didn't you go with it?" Maura started thinking how to explain what happened back at the clinic

"Well, I sort of had a…" Maura started snapping with her finger`s willing the right word to come out

"A wakeup call?" Jane tried helping

"It's more like a minor Concussion, but yeah you can say that." Maura replied with a chuckle "you know what they say 'what kills you makes you stronger"

Jane lets out a snore "they say 'what **doesn't** kill you makes you stronger"

"Oh" Maura narrowed her eyes thinking for a bit "that actually makes a lot more sense".

"Yeah I think it would" Jane nodded and they both started laughing softly. "Whatever it is, I'm glad"

"Hey Jane? What are you doing something for lunch?" Maura asked with a smile

"Nothing" Jane couldn't help but mirror Maura's smile, it felt like old times.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys,

So I know That the last chapter was short, like I said before I don't know I`ll be able to write any time soon . I'm going to medical school in a few days and I have to prepare myself .

The last chapter is a closure for now, I didn't want you guys to wait forever. That's why I've been jumping through events in hope that I would complete it . the other story will be closed as well, any day now

I really enjoyed writing FICs although time only allowed two . I loved your reviews, I see that you`ve been silent lately . perhaps the last few chapters weren't up to your liking , I`m sorry . if you have any ideas or suggestions for future FICs that I might right during my vacations , I'll be more than happy to hear from you

Thanks guys you were great :')


End file.
